Over the Moon
by ThePenIsMighty
Summary: Ally, Austin, Kaylin and Kyler are setting out on a new journey together as a family. And as we all know, the best journeys are never boring. As if Ally's life could ever be such a thing. Get ready for the new, firsts, and more. SEQUEL TO SLAPPED.
1. Welcome Home

A/N: Welcome to Over the Moon, the sequel to Slapped. I hope I can do Slapped justice with this continuation. This story is spinning in my head, so updates should com fairly quickly, so follow me! I will be introducing some new OC's, and I hope you come to love them as much as I do. Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to me. Please review, tell me if I'm going somewhere you like. This chapter is very fluffy, but it's just the first chapter. Enjoy!

LINE BREAK

Ally Moon set the box of toys down at the foot of the stairs with a huff. She, her kids, and her husband of two months were moving into their new house. Their friends were there helping too. Most of them.

"Trish, can you like actually _help_?" Ally asked her friend irritably.

Trish De la Rosa sighed and picked up the smallest box and started up the stairs.

"Well, don't put yourself out or anything." Ally said dryly, picking up the box she had set down.

Ally loved her new house. It was two stories, five bedrooms, three bathrooms, painted a light blue with white shutters and a big bay window downstairs. It had a large front and backyard, perfect for Kaylin and Kyler. It also had a two-car garage with a music studio above it. She was thrilled to get out of the cramped apartment she had lived in ever since the twins were a year old. Austin had proposed that they live in his mansion, but she wanted her own home, a home she could share with her new family.

"Where do you want the couch Ally?" Dez yelled up the stairs.

Ally closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. She loved Dez, she really did, he was her best friends boyfriend and her husband's best friend, but sometimes…

"In the living room Dez!" she shouted, and then said in a lower tone, "Where couches go."

She was a little stressed. Moving was a pain in the ass. She had to plan Kaylin and Kyler's birthday party in two weeks and she had to register for the summer semester for school. And on top of all that she had to help Austin make a record.

"Ally!"

"What?" she snapped.

Her friend Emily Cahill stepped back, hands raised.

"Whoa, there." the blond woman said gently, "Why don't you take a break."

Ally sat on a box with a sigh.

"I'm sorry Em." she said, "Dez is a ditz, Trish wont lift a finger, I feel like I haven't seen my husband in ages, and I'm pretty sure my father has kidnapped my children and filling them up with sugar."

Emily laughed and sat beside Ally, giving her a hug. Ally hugged back in thanks. Emily was a wonderful friend to have. She was sweet, caring, and soft spoken. She had a sort of flawless natural beauty about her that both Trish and Ally envied.

"Dez is a ditz, Trish isn't being very helpful, your husband is currently helping Dez and yes, your father stole Kaylin and Kyler and took them out for ice cream." Emily confirmed, "What room are we in?"

Ally looked around.

"This is going to be Kyler's room. I'm decorating it with a train theme as his birthday present." she said, smiling.

"Aww, what are you doing for Kaylin?" Emily asked.

"An art theme. She is so talented; I want her to continue doing what she loves." Ally answered.

"She'll love it." Emily said, squeezing Ally's hand, "Now, how can I help?"

"Teach Trish those words." Ally joked.

LINE BREAK

Over the next few days, everything was moved into the Moon home and all the pictures and decorations were up as well. This would be the first night in their new house. Kaylin and Kyler were happy to have their own rooms, but Ally could tell they were nervous about being apart.

"I'm hungry mommy." Kaylin said, entering the kitchen.

"Dinner's almost ready." Ally said with a smile, "Where's your daddy and brother?"

"Outside." Kaylin said, "Daddy's measurin'."

Ally stopped stirring and turned to her daughter.

"Measuring what exactly?" she asked.

"For a tree house." Kaylin answered.

Ally groaned. She could just picture Kyler falling out of tree house. And the hospital bill with lots of zeros.

"Daddy didn't mention that to me." Ally said, putting a lid on the pot, "Go ahead and tell them dinner's ready."

"Okay mommy!" Kaylin said, always happy to do what her mother asked.

Soon two very dirty boys entered the kitchen.

"Stop!" Ally yelled, hand out.

Austin and Kyler froze, grinning sheepishly. Ally tried to remain stern, but she just couldn't stop the smile forming on her face.

"Go get cleaned up, then we'll eat." she said.

"Aww." the boys groaned, but they headed up the stairs.

"Boys are so dirty." Kaylin said, wrinkling her nose.

Ally laughed as she set the food on the table.

"Someday you won't think that." Ally said.

"Eww." Kaylin responded, sitting down.

Ally almost had a heart attack when Austin came flying in the dining room, Kyler on his shoulders. They looked…a bit better.

"Austin!" she exclaimed.

"Oooh, looks good darling." Austin kissed her cheek, setting down his newly adopted son.

"Sit down." she said, playfully pushing him away.

Ally loved this. She loved having family dinner time. She knew it was a cheesy line of thinking, but it was something she was sure she would never have.

"Mommy when are me and Kaylin gonna be six?" Kyler asked while Austin cut up his spaghetti.

"In…"Ally counted in her head, "nine days."

Kyler looked over at Austin.

"Will the tree house be ready in nine days?" he asked, mouth full.

"Kyler, swallow." Kaylin reprimanded ever the one for manners.

Ally sent Austin a look.

"Uh, we'll have to see Little Man." Austin said, "I think your mom wants to talk to me about it first."

"Can Keenan and Kallista come to our party?" Kaylin asked.

Keenan and Kallista were the neighbor kids. They were six year old cousins that lived with their grandmother. Kaylin and Kyler had become fast friends with them. Ally liked them, but she adored their grandmother. Alice Jacobs had been through hell, losing two of her three children and having to raise her grandkids, but she was the sweetest lady. She had brought over cookies the day Ally and Austin looked at the house.

"Of course they can come." Ally said.

"Yes!" the twins yelled.

"And can we have a bouncy house?" Kyler begged.

"Yes!"

The twins and Ally stared at Austin. He lowered the fist he had pumped in the air slowly.

"What? You're never too old for a bouncy house." He pouted at Ally, "Can we have one mommy?"

Ally shook her head and laughed.

"Maybe." she poked a finger in her husband's direction, "But you and Dez have to share it with the kids."

"I think that's a yes guys." Austin stage whispered.

"And, your daddy and I have a special surprise for each of you." Ally said, rolling her eyes, "But you won't be able to see it until after your birthday."

"Why?" Kyler asked.

"Because it's big." Ally said.

"Really?" Kaylin said excitedly.

"Yep." Ally said.

"What is it?" Kyler demanded.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if we told you Little Man." Austin ruffled Kyler's hair.

They finished eating and settled into their nightly routine. Help the kids with their showers, brushing teeth, tucking in. Ally and Austin collapsed on the couch downstairs, making sure the twins were ok being apart. Austin handed her a glass of wine. She sighed in contentment and laid her head on his chest.

"You need to relax darling." Austin whispered in her ear, "You are so tense."

She tilted her head up so she could glare at him. He just took it as an opportunity to kiss her senseless.

Oh yeah, she really loved that too.

"I love you." she whispered against his lips.

"I love you too darling." he said, then pulled back, "Oh, by the way, my parents are going to be here in two days."

Ally jumped up with a shout.

"What? Why didn't you-? The house is-" she smacked his chest, "And you want me to be relaxed!"

Austin cringed.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you."

Ally glared at him, hands on her hips.

"Okay, you're upset." he said, standing up, arms raised.

"You think." Ally hissed, "The house is a wreck."

"The house is fine." Austin said soothingly, "And it's just my parents."

"My in-laws!"

Austin pulled her into a hug. It took a moment, but she melted into it.

"Let's go to bed." he whispered, biting her earlobe.

Okay, she really loved _that_.

"I'm still angry with you." she said as he lifted her in his arms.

"I'm ok with that." he said, then chuckled when she lightly slapped his face.

"Careful darling, you know what that does to our lives."

LINE BREAK

The backyard was full of screaming children. The bouncy house was a huge hit as was the tree house Ally had consented to, albeit reluctantly.

"Miss Ally." said a little girl from Kaylin and Kyler's preschool class, "Why is there a giant in the bouncy house?"

Ally looked up to see Dez jumping up and down in the castle-shaped bouncy house, little kids rolling around uncontrollably because of it. Oh, God. She had already told him to get out. Several times. It was time to bring in the big guns before the she had to bring in the paramedics. Sorry officer, he bounced them to death.

"I'll take care of it sweetie." Ally said to the little girl.

Ally stomped over to Trish, who was busy shaking Kaylin and Kyler's gifts.

"Trish, get your boyfriend out of the bouncy house." Ally said.

Trish sighed and set down the present she was currently shaking the crap out of.

"DEZMOND ROGERS! GET YOUR A- BUTT OUT OF THE BOUNCY HOUSE!"

Ally unplugged her ears. Everyone was staring at Trish, but Dez got out of the bouncy house, looking like a kicked puppy.

"Thank you." Ally said, "Will you please stop shaking the presents? They're not even yours."

Trish shrugged and smiled.

"Habit." Trish looked around, "Where's Blondie?"

That's what Trish called Emily. It was an affectionate nickname, for Trish.

"She's helping the decorators." Ally answered, "Thanks for taking the twins tonight. We're gonna finish whatever the decorators don't."

"Me and my twinions will have the best sleepover ever!" Trish said.

"Just make sure Dez sits this one out." Ally warned.

"You are no fun." Trish pouted as Dez joined them.

He leaned down to kiss her. Ally bit back a giggle. It was funny to watch them kiss. It wasn't their fault really, Dez was just so tall and Trish was just so short. He had to practically bend in half to reach her lips.

"You have a colorful array of friends dearie." Alice Jacobs said.

"Oh you're here!" Ally hugged the friendly grandmother, "Yes, colorful is a good word. I'm so glad Keenan and Kallista could come."

Said kids had spotted Kaylin and Kyler, so there were shrieks of glee all around.

"I didn't have much of a choice seeing as it was their, and I quote, 'best friends' birthday." Alice said, eyes smiling.

The adults chatted until cake time. Emily came downstairs to join them. Dez brought out his video camera. Mike and Mimi were smiling happily. They loved being grandparents.

"Time to blow out the candles!" Austin yelled, carefully maneuvering the cake through the small mass of five and six year olds, "Make some room!"

The cake was large with chocolate frosting. Written on it in blue and pink frosting was 'Happy Birthday Kaylin and Kyler'. On one side were six blue candles and six pink on the other. Kaylin went on the pink side, Kyler went on the blue.

"All right kids, let's do this rock and roll style!" Austin yelled, plugging his electric guitar into a nearby amp.

Ally laughed in surprise. They all sang happy birthday to the loud music.

"Make a wish and blow out the candles!" she exclaimed.

The twins squeezed their eyes tightly for a second then blew out the candles together.

"Yay!" Ally cheered along with the others.

Kaylin and Kyler hugged each other.

"Happy birthday Ky!" Kaylin squealed.

"Happy birthday Kay!" Kyler responded.

Ally took a picture fast. Her father started cutting the cake. Austin came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She tilted her head back until it hit shoulder, showing quite a bit of skin.

"Austin!" she hissed, face burning as he tried to kiss her neck.

He just laughed and kissed her.

"We are in the presence of children!" she exclaimed when he pulled away.

"I'm just kissing my wife." he said unapologetically.

"Honestly." Ally said, blushing when Emily snickered.

Soon the guests started leaving. Ally handed Trish the twins bags for the night and the twins were off.

"Oh, look at this mess." Ally said.

"We'll clean it up tomorrow." Mimi said, "We have to finish their rooms."

Ally hated to leave a mess, but her mother-in-law was right. They split up. Austin, Mike and Dez finished up Kyler's room and Ally, Lester and Emily finished up Kaylin's. It was five in the morning before they were done. They all gathered in the living room.

"The twins will be so happy you two." Mimi said tiredly from the couch.

"Thank you for helping Mimi. You too Mike." Ally said, yawning from her place in her husband's lap in the easy chair.

"Anything for my grandkids." Mike said from beside his wife.

"That was fun." Dez said, sitting upside-down in the other chair, his face red from the blood rush.

"I'm gonna make breakfast." Emily said, getting up off the floor.

"You don't have to do that." Ally said.

"I want too." she said.

Ally wasn't going to argue anymore, she was exhausted. She must have fallen asleep, because when she opened her eyes, she was the only one in the living room. She went into the kitchen where everyone was eating and sat at the table.

"Here." Emily said, putting food in front of her sleepy friend.

"Thanks." Ally said.

About an hour later, two kids who were obviously stuffed full of sugar burst into the house.

"Where's our present?" Kyler yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Indoor voice." Ally reminded him.

Kyler just jumped up and down. Kaylin joined him.

"I don't know. I think we should wait another day Ally." Austin said mock-seriously.

"No daddy!" they yelled together.

"Alright then…go check out your rooms!" he yelled.

Kaylin and Kyler bounded up the stairs, deaf to their mothers command to walk. The adults followed.

"Oh my gosh!" Kyler shouted, "No way! A train bed!"

"Paints!" Kaylin's voice overlapped her brothers, "Cool!"

Ally felt her children's joy in her heart. Kaylin and Kyler ran around in their rooms, examining everything.

"Say thank you to your mommy and daddy." Emily said.

"Thank you mommy and daddy!" the twins hugged their parents.

"You're very welcome Princess." Austin said, lifting the little girl in his arms.

"I'm glad you like it Kyler." Ally said, hugging her son tightly, "But your Aunt Emily and Uncle Dez helped too."

The twins hugged their aunt and uncle.

"Don't forget your grandpas and grandma!" Ally reminded them.

More hugs all around.

"I love our home!" Kaylin said, her smile bright.

"I love it too." Ally said, looking over at her husband fondly.

Her future and the future of her family looked bright. She couldn't wait to see what came next.


	2. Growing Up and Beyond

A/N: And so here is chapter 2 of Over the Moon. Thank you soooo much for the support! 40 reviews? 85 follows? 55 favorites? THANK YOU! You guys are so incredible. Disclaimer: anything you recognize does not belong to me including the song by the Backstreet Boys. (Yes, the Backstreet Boys. They were my first boy-band crush and I still listen to my old CDs 12 years later). Please enjoy and review.

LINE BREAK

"Hit it Trish!" Ally said.

Trish hit some buttons on the soundboard and Austin began to sing.

_-__Yeah_

You see me sitting here  
A smile upon my face (face)  
The time has come  
But you know that it's not too late  
There's been too many things  
Together we have seen  
It's not that hard if we start to believe

And we're not gonna take anymore  
Can we try to erase all the pain  
So please

Chorus:  
Show me a reason, give me a sign  
Tell me the way we fall out of line  
Is it today or is it tonight we'll find  
The answer to our life

This world is not at ease  
We seem to hide the truth  
Thinking there's only so much we can really do  
It's up to you and me  
To fix our destiny  
The jury's here, so let's take the stand

And we're not gonna take anymore  
Can we try to erase all the pain  
So please

Chorus:  
Show me a reason, give me a sign  
Tell me the way we fall out of line (fall out of line)  
Is it today or is it tonight we'll find (we will find)  
The answer to our life

Bridge:  
So tell me why we have to cry (and I try)  
When there's so many things we can do  
To help this troubled world start anew

I need a reason, I need a sign  
There's no turning back, I'm here by your side  
Is it today or maybe tonight (we'll find)  
The answer to our life

Show me the way, give me a sign  
Tell me the way we fall out of line (line)  
Is it today (is it today), is it tonight  
The answer to our life

Chorus:  
Show me a reason (show me a reason), give me a sign (give me a sign)  
Tell me the way we fall out of line (fall out of line)  
Is it today (is it today) is it tonight we will find  
The answer to our life

Show me a reason, give me a sign  
Tell me the way we fall out of line (don't fall out of line)  
Is it today or is it tonight we'll find (we will, we will)  
The answer to our life

"Alright!" Dez exclaimed.

"Did you get it?" Ally asked Trish.

"Yep, it's recorded." she confirmed.

Since Trish made almost nil at the tabloid cart, Austin employed the sassy woman as his soundboard operator. Trish was awesome at it, taking no time at all to get it down to a science.

"Austin, you are going to kill it on Miami Beat this weekend." Dez said, snapping his camera shut.

"I sure hope so." Austin said, kissing Ally lightly as he came out of the booth, "Jimmy's hoping he can set up a tour."

"Oh!" Ally suddenly remembered, "Taylor called. She wants Jimmy to call her manager. I didn't have his number on hand."

"I'm on it!" Trish said, dialing, really enjoying the whole music making process, "Jimmy baby…."

"How'd she get Jimmy's number?" Ally asked.

Austin shrugged with a smile as Trish left the studio.

"Probably off my phone if I know my girlfriend." Dez said proudly, leaning back in his chair and putting his oversized rainbow colored shoes on the soundboard.

"Get your feet off the sound board!" Trish yelled from the other room.

Dez fell to the floor in a heap.

"How does she do that?" Dez wheezed.

"Do what?" Austin asked with a snicker.

"Know everything." Dez whispered in a spooky voice.

Ally's cell rang.

"Speaking of phones." she said, looking at the ID, "It's Emily. Hey Emily, what's up?"

Her question was met with tears.

"Ally, I c-can't remember the c-code." Emily cried, referring to the security gate in front of the house.

"2255. What's wrong?" Ally said, concerned.

"I just need to talk." Emily said, hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Austin asked.

"I'm not sure."

Ally looked out the window and saw her friend pull up.

"Give us a minute." Ally said, looking up at her husband.

"We'll finish up here." Austin nodded.

Ally hurried down the stairs into the house and opened the front door. Emily fell into her arms. Ally took her into the living room, sitting her down and getting her friend a drink of water.

Ally held Emily until Emily was settled down enough to talk. Trish had come down and joined them, holding the blond woman's hand.

"What is it?" Ally asked softly.

"I f-feel stupid." Emily sniffled.

"Why?" Trish asked.

"I had a panic attack." Emily said.

"Why would you feel stupid about that?" Ally asked, glancing over at Trish, "You've had them before."

Emily was still recovering from being abused so terribly by their mutual ex-husband. She had been going to therapy for that and the recent panic attacks she had been experiencing.

"I had a p-panic attack be-because…" Emily began to cry again, "a guy from my class asked me out."

"Why would that-" Trish started.

"The l-last person who asked me out w-was-was-"

"Dallas." Ally finished, rubbing Emily's back comfortingly, "Oh sweetie."

"I ju-just stood there hyper-hyperventilating." Emily said ashamedly, "I ran to my car and drove here."

"That's nothing to feel stupid about." Ally said firmly, "Not at all."

"I just wish I could go back." Emily said, anger peeking through, "I wish I could go back and tell Dallas no. He's ruined guys for me."

"Emily, look at me." Ally said.

Red-rimmed blue eyes looked at Ally, full of sorrow.

"It's gonna take some time." Ally said, "And I promise you someday, when you're ready, and right now you're not, you'll find another guy. Not all men are Dallas."

"Look at Dez." Trish pointed out.

Emily smiled for the first time since her arrival.

"No," she laughed, "Dez is definatly not Dallas. He's-"

"One of a kind." Ally finished.

The three girls laughed.

"You have plenty time to find a good guy Em, you're barely 21." Ally said, "Right now, focus on you."

"Thank you." Emily hugged Ally, then Trish, "You guys are the best friends a girl can have."

There was a knock on the door frame. The girls looked up to see Austin and Dez poking their heads around the corner.

"Everything cool?" Austin asked.

"Yep, right Blondie?" Trish asked.

Emily laughed and wiped her eyes.

"Everything is…getting better." she said, accepting hugs from Austin and Dez.

They all settled in the dining room for lunch when a buzz sounded, indicating someone was at the gate.

"I'll get it." Emily said, feeling much better, heading to the front door where the intercom was.

She pressed the button. "Who is it?"

"It's me Auntie Em." came Kyler's voice.

"Oh, ok." she pressed the button that opened the gates.

She opened the door and saw the most amazingly handsome man she had ever seen coming up the walk with Kaylin and Kyler and their friends. She began to feel nervous, but reminded herself that all the man was doing was walking.

"Hey." tall, dark and handsome said with a winning smile, "I'm just returning Kaylin and Kyler."

"Th-thank you." she looked down at the kids she called her niece and nephew, "Did you have fun?"

"Yes!" Kyler shouted, fist bumping Keenan.

Kallista and Kaylin hugged goodbye.

"I'm Landon Jacobs. I'm Keenan and Kallista's uncle." he said, offering his hand.

"E-Emily Cahill." Emily stammered, shaking his hand, "Sort of Kyler and Kaylin's aunt."

"Nice to meet you." Landon said, "Well, come on munchkins, grandma wants us home for dinner."

"B-bye!" Emily called as he walked away.

She nearly fainted when he turned his head back and winked at her.

"Auntie Em?"

Emily gasped and put a hand over her heart. Kaylin looked up at her.

"Oh, you scared me honey." Emily said.

"Are you gonna eat lunch?" Kaylin asked, taking her aunts hand.

"Yep, I'm hungry." Emily said, taking one last glance before closing the door.

Landon Jacobs. Interesting.

LINE BREAK

The four of them had just sat down for dinner when a bark sounded from the back door.

"What the-" Ally began, but then noticed her two _very_ nervous children.

"Kaylin? Kyler?" Austin said.

"We found a puppy." Kyler said after a moment.

"You found a what?" Ally exclaimed.

"A puppy. He was hungry." Kaylin said softly.

Ally and Austin opened the back door when a tiny Beagle burst into the house. Kyler got on the floor with it.

"Aww he is so cu…" Austin trailed off at Ally's glare, "…not supposed to be here. Where did you two find him?"

"He was in Keenan and Kallista's yard." Kyler explained, giggling as the puppy licked his face, "I call him Marvin."

Austin got on his knees to pet the dog.

"Where'd you get the name Marvin Little Man?" he asked.

"Like the alien." Kyler answered.

"Ah."

"Can we keep him daddy?" Kaylin said, looking at him with her big brow doe-eyes.

One thing Austin realized after becoming a dad- little girls had the best puppy eyes ever. He was melting.

"I don't see why not." he said.

The twins cheered and hugged him.

"Austin!"

Austin jumped, having completely forgotten that his wife was standing there.

"I mean, if your mom agrees." he said, "Do you not like dogs?"

"I love dogs." Ally said, "But this dog-"

"Marvin!" Kyler interjected.

Ally sighed. "Marvin may already have a family. He might be lost."

Austin pointed to the dog.

"He doesn't have any tags." Austin said, "He might have a chip. We can take him to the pound to see if he does."

"And if he doesn't can we keep him?" Kaylin asked.

Four sets of eyes, including Marvin's were staring at Ally hopefully.

"We'll see." she finally said.

The next day while Ally went to school, Austin took the kids and Marvin to the pound.

"Hey," Austin greeted the teenage girl at the front desk, "We need to see-"

"Oh my god! You're Austin Moon!" the girl screamed, "Oh my god!"

Austin opened his mouth to speak but the girl kept on.

"I love you. I am your biggest fan! I know every song of yours by heart! I really love _Fighter_!"

"Yes, my _wife_ wrote it." he said pointedly.

The girl's euphoria faltered.

"Oh, yes, your-your wife."

Now that the girl was calmer, he tried again.

"I'm trying to find out if this dog has a chip." he said, lifting the Beagle on the counter.

"'Cause if he doesn't, we get to keep him, right daddy?" Kyler asked.

"Possibly." Austin wanted to say yes, but knew he had to wait for Ally's clearance, "Will you check?"

The girl nodded and took the puppy in the back. Austin signed a few autographs while they waited. The girl returned with the puppy.

"No chip." she said shortly, "You can leave him here or take him."

"We'll take him." Austin said.

"Yay!" Kyler yelled as Austin set the dog down.

"What about mommy?" Kaylin asked fretfully.

"Don't worry Princess, I'll talk to her." Austin said, squeezing her hand.

"You'll need to license him." the girl said, still obviously disgruntled with Austin.

"Do what you need to do." Austin said, and then looked down at his kids, "Marvin's part of the family now."

Kaylin and Kyler grinned.

Soon they were walking out with the newly ordained Marvin Moon.

LINE BREAK

"_Is it today or is it tonight we'll find (we will, we will)  
the answer to our life"_

Austin finished his song with a twirl and a pose. The audience of Miami Beat went wild. He took a few bows before going over to sit with the host.

"Incredible Austin." Lauren Dennis said as he sat down.

"Thanks Lauren." Austin said.

"And that song was called…?" Lauren asked.

"_The Answer to Our Lives_." Austin answered.

"And it was written by your now wife," the audience cheered, "Ally Dawson. This is your first interview since the wedding, right?"

"Yep." Austin said with a grin.

"How long have you been married now?" Lauren asked.

"A little over two month's now." he said, "And we are so happy."

"I'm glad. And are her kids happy to have you in their lives?"

"Our kids actually, I adopted Kaylin and Kyler the day of the wedding."

The audience awwwd.

"Really?" Lauren chuckled, "Look at you all grown up."

Austin laughed.

"Yeah, I really did some growing up. I couldn't have done it without Ally. We even have a dog."

"Really what type? What's his name?"

"His name is Marvin Moon." Austin said, "He's a Beagle."

"Aww. How cute. So, we all are curious. There were reports of you being injured in an altercation with your wife's ex-husband. Is that true?" Lauren asked.

Austin sighed. He knew that was coming. They had tried to keep what happened with Dallas and Dakota on the down low, but he knew things had leaked out.

"That's something my family and I have decided not to discuss with the public, I'm sorry Lauren. It's what's best for my son and daughter."

Lauren nodded as though she understood, but he could tell she was disappointed.

"Well, we can respect that."

_Liar_. Austin thought

"Thanks Lauren."

"Well, ladies and gentleman that's all the time we have. Be on the lookout for Austin's new album coming out in…."

"August." Austin filled in.

"August. Thank you for watching Miami Beat, I'm Lauren Dennis."

Austin headed backstage where Dez was waiting.

"Austin!"

Austin turned to see Lauren running up to him.

"How about an exclusive? I mean, it'll come out eventually." the over-done blond said.

"About what?" he asked.

"The altercation between you and your wife's ex-husband." she said.

"Sorry, my answer is no." Austin said firmly.

"But-"

"No." Austin repeated, leaving no room argument, before walking away.

"We'll see." Lauren said as he walked away.

LINE BREAK

The summer flew by for the Moons. Ally finished another semester at school, two away from her teaching degree. Austin's record was days away from being released, predicted to be a best seller already from all the pre-orders that had been placed. Trish had officially stayed in a healthy relationship for a solid amount of time. Emily was getting better, having less panic attacks. Kaylin and Kyler had gained a tight bond with the neighbor kids and they were starting kindergarten in two days.

This was why Ally was currently crying her eyes out on her and Austin's bed.

"Ally, come on." Austin said, trying to sooth his wife.

"They are growing up so fast." she whimpered.

"Oh darling." he put his arms around her.

"Before you know it, they'll be 16. Kyler will be trying to shave and Kaylin will be getting her first kiss."

"Okay…yes on Kyler, absolutely not for Kaylin." Austin said menacingly.

Ally chuckled.

"What?" he shrugged, unapologetic, "Kaylin is not kissing any boy until she's 30. Maybe even older than that."

"What if she finds someone like you?" Ally asked, no longer crying.

"Then 50." Austin deadpanned.

Ally cracked up and hugged her husband.

"Thanks for making me feel better." she said before kissing him.

LINE BREAK

Austin and Ally walked up the large stairs of the Kaylin and Kyler's private school. After the whole kidnapping debacle, Ally wanted the best for her kids. Plus it would help keep the paparazzi away now that the kids were Moons.

"So we stay here all day?" Kyler asked in his little uniform blue polo shirt and navy blue shorts.

"Yep." Ally said, "You and Kay are gonna have loads of fun."

"Promise?" Kaylin asked in her navy blue dress.

"I promise." Ally said, "Your daddy will be here to pick you up when school's over."

The twins looked apprehensive until they spotted their friends.

"Keenan! Kallista!" they yelled, completely forgetting their parent's existence.

Keenan and Kallista's grandmother hugged Ally as the kids followed a teacher into the school.

"I know its hard dearie." Alice said as tears fell down Ally's face, "It'll get easier."

"I don't want it too!" Ally sobbed, falling into Austin's arms.

He looked at Alice helplessly.

"She'll be fine in a bit." Alice told Austin, "I promise."

He gave her a relieved smile.

"Come on darling, you can't be late for school." he said, trying to appeal to his wife's slightly neurotic need to be punctual.

"No, I can't be late." Ally agreed, sniffling, "Bye Alice."

"Bye dearie." Alice said with a wink.

Austin led Ally back to their car.

"I did it." she said, "I let them go. I was pretty calm about it wasn't I?"

"Yes dear, you were." he said, rolling his eyes.

"I saw that Austin Moon."

He ducked a swat to the head.

"I love you." he crooned, starting the car.

"Shut up."

He laughed.

He loved marriage.


	3. Conflict of Interest

A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews and favorites and follows. I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday. I did! I got a NCIS 2013 calendar for Christmas! Yay! Anyway, here's chapter three. Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to me, including the song by Selena Gomez. Enjoy and please review, I really love them. Let me know if I still have your interest!

LINE BREAK

Ally was mad. She was sick. She never got sick. She prided herself on the fact that despite having two little kids who could get quite germy, she didn't get sick. Sure, there were the occasional sniffles, but she nipped it in the bud with a whole bunch of Vitamin C. She had never been sick like this before.

With a groan, Ally got up off the bathroom floor, her stomach emptied. She brushed her teeth, very much preferring the sharp mint taste to vomit.

"Ally?" Austin walked into the bathroom, "You ok?"

"I Fink oh" she said, toothbrush in her mouth.

"What?" Austin chuckled.

Ally spit out the toothpaste.

"I said, I think so." she repeated, "I think I've got a bug or something. Are the kids ready to go?"

"You're going to school even though you're sick?" Austin asked.

Ally sent him what he labeled 'The Look'.

"I'm not sick." she said.

Austin sighed at his stubborn wife.

"Yeah, the kids are ready." Austin walked up to her and kissed her forehead, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine." she reassured him, pecking his cheek.

LINE BREAK

She wasn't fine.

Ally had had to leave each of her classes to rush to the bathroom. And she had no appetite when she met Trish and Emily for lunch.

"You should have stayed home Als." Trish said, feeling her forehead, "But you don't seem to have a fever."

"I know. I don't get it." Ally looked up to see Emily eyeing her thoughtfully, "What?"

"Do you think-" Emily paused, "I mean, could it be possible that you are-well, pregnant?"

Ally felt a streak of panic go through her body.

"What? No. That's not possible."

"You and Austin sleep together right?" Trish asked with a smirk.

Ally blushed.

"Well-yeah." she mumbled, "But we use-I mean we're careful."

Trish laughed at her friend's prudish response.

"Careful," Trish air-quoted the word, "is not 100% effective."

"Oh god." Ally went pale, "You think this is…morning sickness?"

"Could be." Emily said.

"What do I do?" Ally said, "I was never this sick with Kaylin and Kyler."

"Take a test." Emily said, "We can go to the Walgreens across the street."

Ally bit her lip. Part of her did not want to find out, but the other part really did.

"Ok." she relented.

The trio headed across the street. Ally nervously looked at the vast selection of pregnancy tests. Emily and Trish remained silent while Ally made her selection. Ally finally picked one.

"I don't want to take this test in a public restroom." Ally said after she had purchased the test, "Emily, can we go to your apartment?"

"Sure thing." Emily said.

Emily drove them the five miles to her little apartment.

"Here goes nothing." Ally said, going into the bathroom.

Emily and Trish waited a good six minutes.

"Ally?" Trish said finally, "Are you okay?"

Ally wordlessly exited the bathroom, test in hand.

"I'm pregnant." she whispered with a smile.

Emily and Trish took the smile as a positive thing and hugged their best friend.

"So we're happy about this?" Emily asked.

"I am." Ally said with a sheepish shrug.

"Now you just have to tell Austin." Trish said.

Trish regretted saying that when a worried look appeared on Ally's face and she started chewing her hair.

"Oh, Austin." Ally muttered.

"He'll be thrilled." Emily assured her.

Ally nodded, looking down at the test in her hand.

How would Austin take this news?

LINE BREAK

Austin knocked on the door frame of Jimmy Starr's office. The man looked up and smiled.

"Austin, come in, come in!" Jimmy said, "I have wonderful news."

"So you said on the phone." Austin said, sitting in on the under-stuffed couch in front of Jimmy's desk.

"I'll get straight to the point. Austin Moon, you have a headlining tour!"

"Really?" Austin gasped.

So far, he had only been the opening act.

"Really, you and Taylor Swift will go on a countrywide tour together!" Jimmy exclaimed, "Headlining together."

"Jimmy, that's incredible! It's-" Austin paused, "I have to talk to my wife. That'll be months away from home."

"You can fly home between sets Austin." Jimmy said, "This is huge for your career. It's the next big step. Ally knows that."

Austin nodded.

"I-I know, it's just-"

Jimmy sighed.

"Talk to Ally." he said, leaning back in his chair, "This is ultimately your decision. But this is a big deal. You understand that, right?"

"I do." Austin said.

How would Ally take this news?

LINE BREAK

After they tucked Kaylin and Kyler in that night, Ally and Austin, both tired from the weight of their news, headed to bed. They got ready for bed quietly, and got under the covers.

"I have to tell you something." they said simultaneously.

They chuckled.

"You first." Ally said.

Austin sighed and reached out to brush his hand across her face softly.

"I love you so much." he said, stalling.

"I love you too." she giggled, "But I know that's not it."

Austin propped himself up on his elbows and took a deep breath.

"Jimmy got me a country wide headlining tour with Taylor Swift."

"Really!" Ally threw her arms around her husband, "That's amazing! That's-that's a lot of time away from home."

"I know. That's why I told him I had to think about it." Austin said, "I mean, I could come home between sets, but it's still a quite a bit of time away."

Ally sighed. Austin felt terrible.

"I won't go." he said quickly, "We're just starting out and-"

"Go." Ally interrupted firmly.

"W-what?" Austin asked, surprised.

"I knew when I married you that stuff like this was going to happen." Ally said firmly, "You are an epic rock star. The kids and I will be fine."

"Ally, are you sure?" he asked.

"I would be a terrible wife if I stopped you from doing what you love. Will I miss you?" Ally kissed him, "Of course. But I would hate myself if I told you too stay."

Austin pulled her back into the kiss.

"You are amazing Ally Moon." he said when they parted.

"I know." she responded cheekily.

"You said you had something to tell me?" Austin said, pulling her into his arms.

"Oh-"

Ally stopped. What if telling him about the baby made him stay? She couldn't do that to him. She scrambled for something to say.

"Um-Kaylin asked if she could get her ears pierced. I told her I had to talk to you." Ally said quickly.

That wasn't a lie, Kaylin had been asking.

"I don't see a problem with it." Austin asked, "Just as long as she doesn't get anything else pierced."

Ally giggled.

"She's six. I don't think we have to worry about that."

Austin chuckled.

"Goodnight darling." he said, drifting off.

"Goodnight." she whispered.

She didn't fall asleep for a long time.

LINE BREAK

"You didn't tell him!" Trish yelled.

"Will you lower your voice?" Ally hissed as they walked through the supermarket.

The last thing she needed was Austin's fans overhearing.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Trish asked in a lower voice.

"Because of the whole tour thing." Ally answered, picking up a carton of eggs and checking them.

"Don't you think he'll notice every time he comes home?" Trish reasoned, trying to stealthily sneak whipped cream into the cart, "You're going to gain a few pounds."

Ally took the whipped cream out of the cart with a glare, knowing her friend was right.

"I just don't want to get between him and his dream." she said.

"Ally." Trish took her friend by her shoulders, "You have to tell him. And he can still follow his dreams."

"You're right." Ally said.

"Well duh." Trish said, "Now where are the marshmallows? Dez took all of mine to make marshmallow jewelry.

"Marshmallow jewelry?" Ally asked.

"Don't ask." Trish sighed, "I don't."

LINE BREAK

Austin pulled up to the coffee shop where Ally asked to meet him. She sounded apprehensive on the phone and he was worried. He found her in the back corner of the shop, wringing her hands.

"Hey darling." he said, kissing her before sitting across from her.

"Hey." she said back.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I want you to promise me something." she said.

"Sure, anything." he said, taking her hand, "What is it?"

"I want you to promise to go on that tour regardless of what I'm about to tell you." she said.

"I don't know…" he said, eyebrow raised.

"Promise me." she pleaded.

"Fine, I promise." he said softly, "What is it?"

"I'm-I'm pregnant."

Austin didn't respond. Ally watched his eyes glaze over a bit.

"Austin? Are you mad?"

Austin blinked.

"M-mad?" he said, "No."

Ally waited for him to say more, but he seemed to be stuck. Her heart sunk.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

Austin seemed to realize what his lack of reaction was doing.

"Don't be! I'm just surprised, I mean, we were careful." he said, going around the table to sit beside her.

Ally laughed, remembering Trish's remark.

"'Carful' isn't 100%." she said.

He nodded in agreement.

"Look," Ally smiled, "I know this wasn't planned, but I'm kinda happy about this."

Austin looked at his beautiful wife. The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea of a baby. He loved Kaylin and Kyler with everything in him. But there was something wondrous about a child made half Ally, half his.

"I am too." he said sincerely.

He kissed her sweetly.

She smiled brightly when the pulled away, relieved.

"But, I really think I should be here for you…" he said.

"No." Ally put her hand up, "You promised."

"But Ally-"

"You promised." she repeated.

Austin sighed; knowing his would wife would not relent.

"All right."

She let out a happy squeal.

"But I will be around that last month." he vowed, "I will not miss the birth of my child."

"That's just fine." she said.

"We're having a baby." he said, his voice in awe.

"Yes we are." she said, excitedly.

Austin laughed, standing and bringing his wife with him, twirling her around.

LINE BREAK

Kaylin and Kyler had very different responses to the news that they were going to be a big sister and big brother. Kaylin squealed in delight while Kyler stomped up the stairs and slammed his door.

"I'll talk to him." Austin said, patting Ally's leg reassuringly.

Austin went up the stairs and knocked on Kyler's door.

"Ky? Can I come in?"

He took the lack of response as permission and opened the door. Kyler was sitting on his bed, arms crossed angrily.

"I don't want a baby." Kyler said with finality, "Mommy has to send it back."

Austin chuckled and sat down beside his son.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way Little Man." he said, ruffling the little boy's hair.

"It should." Kyler pouted.

"Why don't you want a little brother or sister Ky?" Austin asked.

"Because then you won't love me as much." Kyler explained, tear falling down his face.

"What? That's not true." Austin said, "I will always love you the same. Lots."

"That's not what Mikey said." Kyler responded defensively, "He said that when his mommy had a baby, he was forgotten."

Ahh. Now they were getting to the root of the problem. Austin pulled Kyler onto his lap.

"I will never ever forget you." Austin said, "A baby does need a lot of attention, I won't lie. But I will always make time for you and Kaylin. Always."

Kyler looked only partially convinced.

"You promise Daddy?" he asked.

"I promise." Austin said.

Kyler hugged him tightly. Austin hugged back, so grateful for the kids he already had.

LINE BREAK

Ally burst into tears as she hugged her husband goodbye. One month pregnant and she was already a hormonal mess. She was beginning to realize what an easy pregnancy she had with the twins.

"I'll miss you." she said.

"I'll miss you too." he said, breathing in her beautiful scent, "I'll be able to fly home in two weeks and stay a few days."

Ally nodded. Austin turned to his kids.

"I love you daddy." Kaylin said.

Austin lifted her into his arms and kissed all over her face. She giggled.

"I love you too Princess." he said.

"Bye daddy." Kyler said.

Austin set down Kaylin and knelt in front of Kyler.

"Bye Little Man." he said, then whispered, "Watch out for your mommy and sister ok? You're the man around the house while I'm gone."

Kyler nodded, his little chest puffed up at the request.

"Okay."

Trish was saying goodbye to Dez, as he always went with Austin for these things.

"You call me." Trish demanded, finger in her boyfriend's face.

As usual, Dez was unfazed by Trish's attitude.

"I will." the red-head promised.

"You better." Trish said before grabbing the front of his shirt roughly, pulling him down to kiss him.

The kiss was getting a bit intense. Ally shielded the twin's eyes.

"Trish!"

Trish and Dez parted with a pop.

"Geez." Austin said, sharing a grin with his best friend, "Come on man, we gotta go."

Ally teared up again as Austin and Dez walked away.

"Come on Weepy." Trish took her friend by the arm, "God, you are worse than last time. What are you having? Quadruplets?"

Ally skidded to a halt and stared at her friend.

"Don't even joke about that." she said.

Trish just laughed.

LINE BREAK

Austin had been gone a week and a half and Ally missed him like crazy. They Skyped every night, and she struggled not to beg him to come home. She knew he would return in a heartbeat. She busied herself with school and the twins, who decided to take up extracurricular activites. Kaylin was a huge hit in art club and Kyler joined the mini baseball team. She was on her way to his practice when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered, hopping on to the freeway.

"Hello Miss Dawson." a familiar voice responded.

"Oh, Mr. Matlock, how are you?" she asked with a smile, "And it's actually Mrs. Moon now."

"Oh, my apologies. I am well. And you?" the lawyer returned politely.

"Just fine thanks." she said.

"Listen Miss, er, Mrs. Moon," Mr. Matlock said, "Could you possibly meet me tomorrow, at four?"

"Well sure," Ally said, "but why?"

"It is something best discussed in person. Miss Cahill will also be attending this meeting."

Ally's blood went cold. If this also involved Emily, this had to be about-

"Dallas." Ally said simply.

"That is the matter, yes." Mr. Matlock said.

"I'll be there." Ally stated.

"Then I will see you tomorrow." Mr. Matlock said.

LINE BREAK

Ally pulled into the parking lot of Mr. Matlock's offices, Emily in the passenger seat.

They were quickly ushered into Mr. Matlock's office.

"Hello ladies." he said, standing behind his heavy mahogany desk.

They returned the greeting and sat down.

"Is this about Dallas?" Ally asked bluntly.

Mr. Matlock nodded.

"His lawyer contacted me."

The girls giggled at the face Mr. Matlock made. Mr. Matlock and Dallas' lawyer had some sort of rivalry.

"Dallas wants to speak with you two."

Ally and Emily exchanged glances.

"Why?" Ally asked for the both of them.

"His reasons were not stated." Mr. Matlock shrugged, "But I got the impression that if he did not speak to the two of you, he may try speaking to…other people."

It took a second for Ally to catch on.

"The media." she said.

Mr. Matlock gave a short nod.

Emily began to shake, feeling the oncoming panic attack. She couldn't face him again, she couldn't.

"Ally, I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Don't be." Ally said, "What if he just talked to me?"

"Dallas wants both of you." Mr. Matlock said sympathetically.

Emily let out a sob.

"Do we have time to decide?" Ally asked.

"Yes, though I wouldn't recommend taking too long."

"Okay then." Ally stood and took Emily by the hand, "We'll contact you."

Mr. Matlock nodded and escorted them to the door.

"He's in prison and still manipulating us." Emily said angrily when they got into the car.

"We'll figure this out." Ally said, grasping her friend's hand.

But she wasn't sure how. If Dallas went to the media, there would be chaos. But she also knew that Emily was not stable enough to see Dallas face to face again. What the hell did the bastard want?

"Ally?"

Ally shook her head.

"You ok?"

Ally laughed.

"For now." she answered, backing out.

When she got home she did what she did best when she was angry and confused. She wrote a song, playing the grand piano Austin bought for her as a wedding present placed in the living room.

_-You know fairytales don't come true  
Not when it comes to you  
Open up for the first time  
And you can bet that it's the last time_

And I'm cool with laying low  
It's Saturday night and I'm staying home  
I'm feeling good for the first time  
It's been a while since the last time

I'll wave goodbye when you say hello (whoa)

I'm sick of the sleepless, never-ending nights  
I just don't care who was wrong or right  
I'm sick of the rumors and the alibis  
You tear me up, I'll cut you down to size

I'm s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you  
Sick of all of your little lies  
I'm s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you  
Sick of all the girls by your side  
What you don't know is how great it feels  
To let you go

I get your game, it's so see-through  
You know I'm way too good for you  
Movin' on to the next time  
Drop the baggage and I'll be fine

When it's time to reminisce  
You're gonna realize you miss this  
You're on my mind for the last time  
And at the most you were a pastime

I'll wave goodbye when you say hello (whoa)

I'm sick of the sleepless, never-ending nights  
I just don't care who was wrong or right  
I'm sick of the rumors and the alibis  
You tear me up, I'll cut you down to size

I'm s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you  
Sick of all of your little lies  
I'm s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you  
Sick of feeling bad by your side  
What you don't know is how great it feels  
To let you go

I'm happier alone  
Take down your pictures and I'll throw those memories out the door  
I'm  
Sick of you, so sick of you  
Sick of all your little lies

I'm sick of the sleepless, never-ending nights  
I just don't care who was wrong or right  
I'm sick of the rumors and the alibis  
You tear me up, I'll cut you down to size

I'm s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you  
Sick of all of your little lies  
I'm s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you  
So I'm getting on with my life  
I'm s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you  
I'm so sick of you,  
I'm s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you (ho-whoa)

What you don't know is how great it feels  
To let you go.

Ally sighed, resting her fingers.

"So frickin' sick of you." she said into the empty room.

Ally headed up the stairs to check on the twins and go to bed.

"Austin will be home in two days." she told herself, getting under the covers, "You get to hear the baby's heartbeat and see it for the first time."

That cheered her up. But only slightly. A single thought nagged at her.

What did Dallas want?


	4. All Bets Are On

A/N: Okay, so this chapter gave me the biggest bout of writer's block that I've had in a long time. I feel like I've failed a bit with this chapter, so try to stick with me. I really tripped myself up bringing Dallas back. I have much better plans for the next chapter. Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to me. Enjoy and please review.

LINE BREAK

Ally decided to wait until after the happy stuff to tell Austin about the Dallas situation. As soon as Austin arrived back in Miami from New York, they had to head straight to Kyler's first practice game.

"Daddy!" Kaylin cried, spotting her father.

Austin dropped his bags and knelt to the ground, catching the twins in a hug.

"Hey Princess!" he kissed the top of her head, and then Kyler's "I missed you Little Man! You ready for your game?"

"Yeah!" Kyler said, "We gotta go!"

Austin laughed and stood. He pulled Ally into his arms and kissed her.

"I _really_ missed you." he purred into her ear.

"Austin." she chastised, red-faced, "You do that on purpose."

"I love you." he said as they headed out of the airport.

"Uh-huh." she returned, smiling, "Where's D-"

She stopped when she saw her un-official brother-in-law running to catch up with them, several different types of bags slung over his shoulders, an awful fanny-pack and suitcase in each hand.

"H-hey guys." the eccentric man panted.

"Dez, what is all this?" Ally asked.

Dez beamed.

"Gifts for Trish of course." he said.

"More like every cheesy knick-knack he could find in every gift shop along the way." Austin said dryly.

"Oh, you are so sweet Dez." Ally said, hugging her friend.

"I got you stuff too." Austin pouted.

"Let's go!" Kyler whined.

"All right, Little Man," Austin said, "We're coming."

LINE BREAK

"YOU CALL THAT A STRIKE! BOOOO!"

Ally jumped as Trish yelled at the umpire. Trish was a bit competitive.

"This is your last warning Miss." the coach said, "Tone it down or you're out of here."

"Stick it up your-" Trish muttered.

"Trish!" Ally exclaimed, covering Trish's mouth, "Settle down. They're six."

"So?" Trish cried, "That's no reason to be loose on the rules."

Austin was laughing uncontrollably beside Ally. He thought Trish was hilarious. She elbowed her husband. Emily was trying to cover up her laughter.

"Where did Dez go?" Ally asked, "Oh look, Kyler's up!"

The whole group cheered.

"Kill 'em Kyler! Make 'em cry!" Trish shouted.

The other parents sent her dirty looks. Trish pointed at Emily when the coach turned around.

"She said it."

Emily shoved Trish.

Kyler waved from home plate. Dez re-appeared, camera in one hand, a handful of beef jerky in the other.

The first pitch came. Strike out. The second came. Strike out.

"It's okay Kyler!" Ally called out.

"Eye on the ball Little Man!" Austin shouted.

"Yay Ky!" Kaylin yelled.

The pitch came and….CRACK!

"Whoo!" everyone shouted.

Kyler ran to first base and second before stopping, but not before sending two players to home base. They all laughed as he did a little dance.

"He's a natural." Emily commented, clapping.

"We might not have to pay for college." Austin kidded.

"Let him be little." Ally said, still struggling with the fact that her little kids were growing up.

Soon Kyler was sliding across home base, a big smile on his face. Ally was filled with pride seeing her son so happy. The game was over after that, with Kyler's team, The Vipers, winning. They all went for ice cream to celebrate.

"So are you guys excited for the ultrasound Monday?" Trish asked Austin and Ally.

"Yes." Austin grinned, "I can't wait."

"Will you be able to find out if it's a boy or a girl?" Emily asked.

"No." Ally answered, "It's too soon."

"I'll bet it's a boy." Trish said.

"I'll bet it's a girl." Emily retorted.

The two friends stared at each other a moment.

"Fifty bucks?" Trish asked, extending her hand.

"Fifty." Emily agreed, and they shook on it.

"Really?" Ally asked, amused, "You are betting on my unborn child?"

"I'm in." Austin said, surprising Ally, "I'm with Trish. The baby is totally a boy."

"Nuh-uh." Dez said through a mouthful of ice cream, "Emily's right, it's a girl."

Emily high-fived Dez. Trish tried to glare her boyfriend into submission, but he didn't cave.

"Girl." Kyler said, raising his hand.

"Alright little dude!" Dez said, fist-bumping Kyler.

"Boy." Kaylin said, crossing her arms and sticking her tongue out at her brother.

"That's my Princess." Austin said, side-hugging the little girl.

Ally looked back and forth between her divided family. They all looked at her expectantly. She chuckled.

"I'm going to remain neutral on this." she decided, "That way I don't lose any money."

"Oh, come on Als." Trish whined, "Come join the dark side. I have cookies. And your husband."

Austin waved cheekily.

Ally laughed.

"Nope. This'll be fun to watch." she said.

Each side tried, but they were unsuccessful in recruiting Ally. She was going to have fun with this.

LINE BREAK

After Ally had her cursory exam, her doctor spread some sort of cold jelly substance on her stomach.

"Are you ready to hear and see your baby?" Doctor Quinn, instrument in hand.

Austin squeezed his wife's hand and nodded along with Ally. They focused on the screen.

The room was suddenly filled with beautiful, steady thumping.

"Is that-" Austin asked.

Dr. Quinn nodded.

"That's the baby's heartbeat."

"My new favorite sound." Austin breathed.

"And here we are Mr. and Mrs. Moon."

Dr. Quinn pointed to a small being on the black and white screen.

"Oh, my god." Austin said, touching the screen, "It's so tiny."

Ally smiled at Austin's reaction. It was just like hers when she saw Kaylin and Kyler. Though she was more surprised at the time, finding out she was having two babies.

"Ally, do you see it?" Austin was in heaven.

It was just so amazing. That little baby was a part of him.

"It's pretty incredible isn't it?" Ally said, laying a gentle hand on her husband's arm.

"It's the best thing ever." Austin said in a hushed tone.

"First time daddy?" Dr. Quinn asked, smiling.

Austin nodded, now unable to speak, he was so choked up.

Dr. Quinn cleaned Ally up and handed Austin a DVD of the ultrasound and a few pictures to Ally, because Austin was already out the door.

"We have to invite everybody over!" he said excitedly as they left.

Suddenly camera flashes blinded the two of them.

"Ally are you pregnant?"

"Austin are you going to be a father?"

Austin shielded his eyes and wrapped an arm around his wife.

"Go ahead and confirm it." she whispered into his ear so she could be heard over the shouts, "Get it over with."

Austin let out a piercing whistled.

"Quiet down, because I'm only saying this once!"

The crowd went silent.

"My wife is pregnant, yes, nine weeks." he said, "It is too soon to tell if it is a boy or a girl. That is all."

Austin and Ally ignored any further questions and drove away.

LINE BREAK

"It doesn't look like a baby." Kyler said, tilting his head to one side and then the other, "It looks like a ball of play dough."

Ally laughed as Kyler moved closer to the television.

"It won't look like much of anything for a few more weeks." she said.

"Were we that tiny?" Kaylin asked.

"Yep." Ally said, pulling her daughter into her arms, "I can show you the pictures later if you like."

Kaylin nodded.

Austin walked into the room on the phone.

"Mom, it was the most incredible thing I have ever seen!" he exclaimed, "Of course we'll send you a picture."

The awe and amazement still hadn't worn off yet.

"It's so little. And it's a part of me!" Austin continued to gush almost girlishly.

"It's just a picture." Kyler said, sending his mother a confused look.

Ally smiled.

"Your daddy's just a bit excited."

"Do you and Dad want in on a bet?" Austin asked.

"Austin!" Ally chastised.

"Boy or girl mom?"

Austin listened for a moment.

"Ok, Ally, Mom is down for a boy, Dad's down for a girl." Austin said, sitting down beside Ally, "Fifty bucks. Glad you're on my side mom."

Ally rolled her eyes.

"Neither, Ally is remaining neutral." Austin continued, "I know, no fun right?"

"Hey!" Ally exclaimed, smacking her husband's chest rather hard.

"Ooof. Gotta go mom. Love you."

Austin hung up, rubbing his chest.

"Geez darling." he huffed, taking Kaylin from Ally and pulling her onto his lap, "Your mommy's a little violent."

Kaylin giggled.

"Don't tell them that!" Ally cried.

"What do you say we go out to eat to celebrate?"

"Golden Corral!" Kyler shouted, jumping up and down.

"Sounds good Little Man." Austin said.

LINE BREAK

Ally kissed Kaylin goodnight, shutting the little girl's door slightly. Austin came out of Kyler's room and smiled at her. She tried to smile back, but she knew it was time.

"Let's go have a glass of wine downstairs." she suggested.

He was going to need a drink. Hell, she needed one, but she could only have flavored water.

They settled together on the couch, Austin sitting at one end of the couch and Ally leaning against his chest, legs extended. Ally sighed contentedly.

"What's going through that beautiful mind darling?" he asked, playing with a tendril of her hair.

"Something you're not going to be happy about." she said, biting her lip.

"Nothing could make me unhappy today." he boasted.

"It's about Dallas."

The hand playing with her hair froze.

"Except that." he said in a low angry tone.

Ally sat up.

"What about that-that thing?" he asked, his brown eyes turned nearly back.

Ally was really beginning to wonder whether she should have even bothered to tell him. But ultimately she wasn't going to keep secrets from her husband.

"He wants to see me." she said, "And Emily."

"No." Austin said, standing abruptly.

"You don't know the situ-"

"No!" Austin snapped, eyes flashing dangerously, "I forbid it."

Ally stiffened.

"Excuse me?" she said sharply, "You 'forbid it'?"

She stood as well, facing him, arms crossed.

"I forbid it." Austin repeated slowly.

She shook her head in disbelief.

"Do you realize who you sound like?" she whispered, hurt.

Austin reared back as though she had hit him.

"Don't compare me to him!" Austin snapped, "I am not Dallas."

"I'll toss down your pillow and blanket." Ally said, "I think the couch wants your company more than I do. When you're ready to actually listen, let me know."

Austin stared open mouthed as his wife stomped up the stairs without another word.

"Dammit." he cursed as his pillow hit his face.

LINE BREAK

Austin woke to someone poking his face.

"Give me a few minutes Ky." he mumbled, not opening his eyes.

"Guess again idiot."

Austin opened his eyes.

"Ahhhh!" he shouted.

Trish stood over him, her face in his, adorned with a terrifying scowl.

"T-Trish." he sat up, putting a hand over his heart, "You scared me."

"Good." she said, smacking him upside the head.

"Ow!" he cried, "What was that for?"

"For being an absolute idiot." Trish answered.

The night before flooded back into his memory.

"Aww man." he groaned.

"Exactly." Trish said, arms crossed.

"Where's Ally?" he asked.

"With Emily." Trish responded.

"Are they going-?"

"No. They are just talking." Trish answered, "But even if they did go to see him, it is not up to you to 'forbid it'."

"She really does tell you everything." Austin said half-bitterly, heading towards the kitchen.

"I'm her best friend, of course she does."

Austin sighed, reaching in the cupboard for the coffee maker.

"And the kids?"

"Outside with Marvin."

Trish and Austin settled at the table with their coffees.

"I just want to protect her Trish." he said, "I didn't mean to be controlling."

"She appreciates you wanting to protect her." Trish stated, "But she is a big girl and she's handled a lot of crap on her own."

"But that's the thing." Austin stressed, "She's not on her own anymore."

"True." Trish conceded, "So maybe you could work through these sort of things together? You went all caveman before she could explain."

Austin nodded. Trish was right.

"I messed up." he slumped in his chair.

"Oh yeah." Trish nodded, standing, "Well, I gotta run. Dez has entered an ice-sculpting competition and I was supposed to be there a half hour ago."

Austin hugged his small friend.

"Thanks Trish." he said.

"No problem." Trish poked him in the chest, "Fix this. Or I'll be back."

Austin shivered as Trish left. For such a small person, she could be very frightening when she wanted too.

LINE BREAK

Ally pulled into the garage and turned the car off. She sat there a moment before pushing herself to go into the house. She had seen Kaylin and Kyler in the neighbor's front yard, so she deducted that Austin was alone in the house. She was still angry with him, but she had to talk to him. He was leaving the next day for West Virginia.

"Austin?" she called, tossing her keys in the key bowl.

"In the kitchen!"

Ally went into the kitchen to find her husband cooking. Or at least trying to.

Flour coated all the surfaces, there was a burned smell lingering, all sorts of ingredients everywhere, including Austin. She stared at him, open mouthed.

"Okay, so I tried to bake you some 'I'm sorry' cookies." Austin said quickly, waving around a spatula, "Then I remembered that I couldn't cook."

They both jumped when something exploded inside the microwave.

Ally couldn't help it. Even though she was angry, laughter bubbled up inside her. She started laughing so hard her stomach hurt. Austin joined her nervously.

"Let's go-" she gasped, giggling, "talk in the living room."

Austin brushed himself off with a smile and followed his wife.

"Listen, I'm sorry Ally." he said right away, "It wasn't my intention to sound controlling; I just wanted to protect you."

Ally took his hand.

"I know that." she said, "But you didn't let me explain the situation."

"I know. I'm all ears now." he said, looking her in the eye.

Ally took a deep breath.

"I don't really know what Dallas wants and I don't care. He's threatening to go to the media about what happened if Emily and I don't show up to talk to him." Ally said.

"Emily's not ready for that."

"Precisely." Ally agreed, "Which is why we came up with a solution."

"What is it?"

"We beat Dallas to the punch." she said nervously.

"We agreed that that whole situation would remain private." Austin said, "What about the kids?"

"I know, but Austin, this way we could tell the real, true story leaving Dallas with no ammunition what so ever. He could try to say something different, but we will have already painted the picture." Ally explained methodically, "We need to find a reporter who will retell the story correctly and in a way that will take the heat off Kaylin and Kyler."

Austin sat in silence, thinking it over.

"Well, Lauren Dennis wanted an exclusive on the situation." he said, warming up to the idea.

"Do you think she'd do a good job?" Ally asked.

"If she wants this story, she will."

Ally nodded.

"I'll give her a call." Austin said, "If you and Emily are sure this is the road you guys want to take."

"Emily isn't stable enough to face him in person." Ally said, "She had a panic attack thinking about it. This way, we never have to look him in the face again."

"You are such a wonderful woman." Austin said, "And you're all mine. Am I forgiven?"

Ally smiled and leaned in, almost touching his lips.

"As soon as the kitchen is cleaned up." she said, pulling back.

Austin groaned.

LINE BREAK

Ally and Emily watched the story unfold on Miami Beat. Lauren Dennis had done a good job of sticking to the basics and keeping Kaylin and Kyler out of it as much as possible. They knew they had pissed Dallas off because Mr. Matlock called to say that their ex-husband no longer wanted to speak with them.

"We did it." Ally said as Austin came down the stairs with his suitcase, "You ready to go?"

"Yep." Austin said, kissing his wife and pecking Emily on the cheek in a brotherly way, "How did Lauren do?"

"She did a good job." Emily said.

Dez burst into the house theatrically.

"Time to goooo!" he sang out.

Ally and Emily looked at Austin.

"He's decided life would be more fun if he sang everything." Austin explained with an eye roll.

Emily took off for school and Ally dropped Austin and Dez off at the airport before heading to the Sonic Boom. Ally hadn't gone to visit her father in quite some time. Business had been booming due to its ties to rock star Austin Moon and Lester had been out of town working several business deals.

Jenny made a face as Ally entered.

"I've missed you too." Ally said tartly.

"Is that my Ally?"

Ally rushed up the stairs into her father's arms.

"I saw the news." Lester said, holding her close, "Are you okay?"

"That was meant to get out." she said, following him into his office, "Dallas was going to tell the story, so we beat him too it."

"I've missed you." he said.

"I've got something for you." she said with a secretive smile.

"What?"

Ally handed her dad a photo. He took a moment to look at it and then gasped.

"A baby?" he asked.

"Yep." Ally said excitedly.

"Oh sweetie."

Ally was engulfed in a big bear hug.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks daddy." she said.

"What do Kaylin and Kyler think?" he asked.

"Kaylin seems to be all right, we had a little trouble with Kyler." Ally responded.

"He'll come around." Lester said, handing her some water, "You need lots of fluids."

Ally laughed.

"You sound like Au-" her breath hitched when she noticed something, "Dad, why are you wearing a ring?"

Lester looked down at his hand and chuckled nervously.

"I got married?" he said sheepishly.

Ally stared open-mouthed at her father.

What?

A/N: Okay, so that should be the last of Dallas (I think). And I know Ally has a mom on the show, but in my story, she died when Ally was a baby. Thanks for reading and Review!


	5. Welcome to the Family

A/N: Like, I said, I had more ideas for this chapter. Two updates in one day? Wow. Thank you for your reviews, I really appreciate them. Happy New Year! Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to me including the song by Lulu. Enjoy and Please review.

LINE BREAK

Previously on Over the Moon:

"_You sound like Au-" her breath hitched when she noticed something, "Dad, why are you wearing a ring?"_

_Lester looked down at his and chuckled nervously._

"_I got married?" he said sheepishly._

_Ally stared open-mouthed at her father._

_What?_

LINE BREAK

Ally plopped down in her father's office chair, her legs now unable to hold her up.

"I'm sorry," she said after a moment, "did you just say that you got married?"

Lester just nodded.

"What-how-when-" Ally had no idea which question to start with.

"Think I better start at the beginning." Lester said nervously, leaning against his desk.

"I think that would be a wise idea." Ally said, head in her hands, "God, I wish I could have a drink right now."

"I met Karen in Las Vegas at a two-week business owners conference. She was a secretary who had joined her employer on the trip." he started, "We really hit it off. She's a widow with a grown son who just got married too. We just had a lot to talk about. I really felt a connection. And after the two weeks we just figured that we weren't going to get any younger and we drove to a chapel and got married."

Lester looked at his daughter expectantly. Ally still wasn't sure what direction to take this conversation.

"Where is she?" is what she settled on.

"Karen went back to Boise where she's from to pack her things. She'll be here within the week. You'll love her, I promise."

"And my step-brother?" she asked, the words sounding very foreign on her tongue.

"Logan. He lives in Chicago with his new wife, uh, Janice." Lester said thoughtfully, "I think he's three years older than you, so maybe 29?"

This was a lot of information to get in a short amount of time. She now had a step-mother, step-brother and step-sister-in-law in a matter of minutes.

"Ally?"

Ally realized that she had spaced out.

"You're going to have to give me a minute dad." she said.

For as long as she could remember it had just been her and her dad. Her mother had died when she was 5 months old. Amy Dawson seemed to be the love of her father's life if his dating life was any indication. Ally could maybe recall her father going on, at the most, 10 dates in all her 26 years. That's why this whole situation seemed so improbable. Her father was not impulsive. Getting married after only knowing a woman for two weeks was very counterintuitive. Ally was beyond shocked.

"Do you love her?" she finally asked.

"We're getting there." Lester said, a goofy smile on his face.

Ally tried to decide on an emotion.

"Well…" Ally smiled, "I can't wait to meet her."

Ally knew she had made the right choice when her father grinned broadly and hugged the breath out of her.

LINE BREAK

"Married?" Austin said incredulously as he and Ally Skyped that night.

"Married." she confirmed.

"Holy crap." Austin ran his hand through his hair, "How do you feel about it?"

"I'm not sure yet." she responded, "It's still sort of sinking in."

"Are you worried that you won't like your step-mom or that she won't like you?"

"Well I wasn't until now!" Ally cried.

Austin chuckled.

"I'm sure she will love you." Austin said soothingly, "You are very lovable."

"You're just saying that." she teased back, feeling better just talking to her husband.

"Any other news?" Austin asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I've still got some morning sickness, though not as violent as it was."

"Are you eating and drinking?" he asked.

"No, I'm starving myself and having several shots every hour." she said sarcastically.

"That's not funny." he said, but he was smiling, "I miss you."

"I miss you too. Where are you and Taylor headed next?" Ally asked.

"Ohio, Kentucky, and then on to Indiana. I can come home for a couple days after that."

Ally sighed. That would be in about two weeks.

"I know darling." he said, "I used to love to be away from home, but now I don't like it as much as I used to."

"I love you." she said, "But you belong on every stage."

"You are the best." Austin said, "And I love you too."

"Austin, we gotta go." Dez's voice sounded.

"Have a good show." Ally said.

"Is that Ally?"

Austin didn't get a chance to respond. Ally jolted back as Dez's nose and mouth filled the screen.

"Hi sis!" he shouted.

Ally giggled.

"Hi bro!" she said back.

"We gotta go dude." Austin said, coming back into frame when Dez pulled away, "Until tomorrow my love."

"Bye." Ally said before shutting her laptop.

She pulled out her book, seriously needing to vent.

_My father got married. To a woman he had only known for two weeks. My father. It just isn't like him. I am still coming to terms with this. I'm not going to pass any further judgment until I meet Karen. I'm going to just hope for the best. Maybe it was just time for dad to do something crazy. I mean, he did raise me alone and I believe he raised me well and has been, for the most part, utterly supportive of me. He has been incredible with Kaylin and Kyler. I think I'll throw him and Karen a wedding party. That way I can sort of make up for not being there when he got married. I'll have to invite my step-brother and his wife. Yep, step-brother. Logan something. It would probably be a good idea to find out his last name. But I think my father deserves my support._

Ally paused as a song entered her mind.

_-Those schoolgirl days, of telling tales and biting nails are gone,  
But in my mind,  
I know they will still live on and on,  
But how do you thank someone, who has taken you from crayons to perfume?  
It isn't easy, but I'll try,_

If you wanted the sky I would write across the sky in letters,  
That would soar a thousand feet high,  
To Sir, with Love

The time has come,  
For closing books and long last looks must end,  
And as I leave,  
I know that I am leaving my best friend,  
A friend who taught me right from wrong,  
And weak from strong,  
That's a lot to learn,  
What, what can I give you in return?

If you wanted the moon I would try to make a start,  
But I, would rather you let me give my heart,  
To Sir, with Love

It was short, but to the point. Ally began to consider singing it to her father. Maybe by the time she got the party together she would have summoned up enough courage to perform.

LINE BREAK

Today was the day. Today Ally met her step-mother. Her father had invited her and the twins to dinner.

"So this lady is our grandma?" Kyle asked from the backseat as Ally drove to her childhood home.

"Uh, only if she says you can call her that." Ally answered unsurely.

"Why didn't grandpa have a wedding like you and Daddy?" Kaylin asked.

"Well sweetie, some people like small weddings." Ally answered.

"Why didn't we go?" Kyler asked.

"Because grandpa wanted it to be private." Ally said.

"Why?" Kaylin asked.

Ally sighed. The twins were playing Ping-Pong questions.

"No more questions." she said, pulling into the familiar driveway, "Mommy's a little nervous."

She could tell the twins were confused, but luckily they remained quiet as Ally knocked on the door.

"Ally! You're here!" Lester said, grinning, "Hey kiddos'."

"Grandpa!" Kaylin and Kyler exclaimed, wrapping their arms around their grandfather.

Ally hugged her dad and kissed his cheek before following her kids into the house. The twins ran to their stash of toys.

"Karen's in the kitchen making dinner. She is an incredible cook."

Ally nodded. Her father was so happy.

"Come meet her." Lester said with the 'come here' gesture, "Karen?"

Karen was a petite woman with curly brown hair and delicate features. Her eyes were a bold green and they seemed to be lit with something akin to mischief. She smiled and offered her hand.

"Ally, it is so nice to meet you." she said very bubbly.

Ally shook Karen's hand. Karen seemed sincere.

"I bet you have a lot of questions." Karen laughed, it was a pretty sound.

"Well, um, yes." Ally responded with her own smile.

"I would too." Karen said, "You can ask all the questions you want and I'll answer them."

They all sat down to a delicious dinner. Ally found herself easily warming up to Karen. She was kind, funny, and made Lester smile in a way that Ally had only seen when he looked at photos of her mother. Karen took to the twins easily, laughing when they asked questions that were often less than tactful. She told them she would happily be their grandma.

"Logan and his wife will be her in a few days to meet Lester and I know he would love to meet you Ally." Karen said as they sat in the living room after they had cleaned up dinner.

"I would love to meet him." she said honestly.

She had only known being an only child. It might be nice to have a big brother.

"When do I get to meet your husband?" Karen asked.

"Austin's on the road for another week, then he'll be home for a few days." Ally answered, "It's tough, but it's his dream."

"And your father said you are pregnant?"

Ally smiled. This topic always made her feel good.

"Yes, almost 11 weeks."

"Congratulations."

Ally left that night content. She had a feeling that Karen was going to be a positive addition to her life.

LINE BREAK

Trish, Emily and Ally were having a good old fashioned sleep-over. They had gotten into their pajamas and popped popcorn. They were currently on their stomachs on Ally's bed watching a chick-flick marathon. They were watching The Notebook at the moment. Ally hated the movie, but she was out voted.

"I don't get why you hate this Ally." Emily crying at a certain scene.

"It's overly dramatic and long." Ally said with a shrug, "I get to choose the next one."

When The Notebook was over, they watched Legally Blonde, Ally's choice. After that, they shut out the lights and talked in the dark.

"So you meet your step-brother tomorrow?" Emily asked.

"Yep. Him and his wife. I hope he's as nice as his mom." Ally said.

"I wonder if he's hot." Trish said.

Ally smacked her with a pillow.

"You have a boyfriend. And Logan's married!"

"A boyfriend who I adore." Trish giggled, "But I always wanted you to have a hot older brother I could date."

Emily and Ally dissolved into giggles. Suddenly the doorbell rang. They froze.

"What the hell?" Trish asked as they got up from the bed, "It's two in the morning."

"What if it's a robber?" Ally whispered as the trio headed down the stairs.

She yelped when Trish pinched her.

"Yes Ally, it's a robber. Because they always politely ring the doorbell before ransacking a place."

"Shh." Emily said, picking up a large umbrella.

Trish grabbed a frying pan.

"Really?" Emily said, "Don't you think that's a little cliché?"

"Shut up." Trish pointed to Emily's weapon choice, "Mary-Poppins."

"Both of you-"

The doorbell rang again. The girls let out a scream. Ally shakily opened the door. A man she didn't recognize stood there. She shrieked as something furry passed by her feet. It took her a second to realize it was Marvin.

"Landon?" Emily said.

Apparently somebody knew who this guy was.

"Emily?"

"And I'm Trish. Who the hell are you?"

"Trish!" Emily scolded, "This is Landon Jacobs."

"Jacobs?" Ally paused, "Any relation to my neighbor? Alice Jacobs?"

"My mother." the tall brunette answered, "I'm Keenan and Kallista's uncle. Somebody left the back gate open. Marvin got into our yard and into the house through an open window. I'm just returning him."

"So scare us to death." Trish huffed.

"You'll have to excuse her." Emily said, "We do."

"That's it Blondie!"

Ally stepped between her friends.

"Thank you for returning Marvin." she said.

"No problem. I'll lock the gates on my way out. Bye." he said, "Nice to meet you. See you around Emily."

"Bye Landon." the blonde said.

Ally closed the door.

"Well, that was exciting." Ally said, then eyed the frying pan in Trish's hand, "I think we can put down the deathly weapons."

"_Bye Landon_." Trish mimicked Emily, "You totally like that guy."

"No!" Emily protested, "I've only seen him once before."

They bickered all the way up the stairs. Ally sighed.

"Can we go to sleep now?" she said as they settled back on the bed.

"Fine."

"Fine."

Ally rolled her eyes. They'd be friends again in the morning.

LINE BREAK

Ally hurried to finish her essay before she headed to her dad's to meet her step-brother. Her father had told her that Logan wasn't exactly pleased with his mother's abrupt marital bliss, but he wasn't rude or anything.

"Logan, Janice," Karen said, an arm around Ally, "This is Ally, Lester's daughter."

Logan shook her hand stiffly while Janice hugged her. Logan was as stiff as his handshake. He was awfully dressed up for a person who was meeting family. His brown hair was neatly trimmed as was his goatee. He had his mother's bold green eyes minus the mischievousness. Janice was the polar opposite. She was lively, her fiery personality matching her bright red hair.

"It's so nice to meet you." Janice gushed.

"It's so nice to meet you too." Ally said genuinely.

Janice smacked her husband's arm.

"Loosen up stuffy." she said, making Ally smile.

Logan didn't seem to appreciate it much. They got through lunch awkwardly. Ally decided to take a chance and speak to her new brother alone. He had gone outside for some 'fresh air'. He was smoking though, so the air wasn't too fresh.

"It's kinda crazy what our parents' did." she commented, coming up to stand beside him, downwind of the smoke.

"Yeah." was all he said.

"I really like your mom." Ally tried.

"Thanks." another one-word response.

"I think their happy together."

"Yep."

"Can you say more than one word!" words spilled out of Ally's mouth before she could stop them.

Logan looked surprised at her outburst. Ally covered her mouth.

"I'm-I'm sorry." she said.

Logan sighed.

"No, I'm sorry. This is just-" he looked away, "It's hard to see my mom with anyone who isn't my dad. Isn't it hard for you?"

Ally relaxed.

"My mom died when I was a baby. I-I don't remember her. How old were you when your dad died?"

"I was 18. I had just left for college when he was killed in a car accident." Logan answered.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"Don't be." he said, "I've come to terms with it."

Ally nodded.

"Logan, I promise my dad is a good man. He will treat your mother wonderfully."

"I can tell." Logan said.

"And I wouldn't mind a big brother." she said with a small smile.

Logan smiled for the first time.

"I don't think I'll mind a little sister." he said.

Ally impulsively hugged Logan. He hugged her back. She thought she'd had a complete family before, but now she really did.


	6. And The Baby is a

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I've just been, well…lazy. I start school the 14th, so I'm sort of just lying around while I can. But thanks for your patients and reviews, I really appreciate them. And thank you so much to those who nominated Slapped for Best Ally and Austin Story of 2012. I am so honored. Thanks. Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to me. Please enjoy and review.

To EclareFanFictioner14: I received your idea and I think it's wonderful. I'll have to see about incorporating some of your ideas. I'm not sure this story is going to be so wild, but I'll see what I can do.

LINE BREAK

"Thanks Em!"

Emily stepped back quickly as Ally rushed past her out the door, arms full of notepads and other stuff.

"The neighbor kids are here. Their grandma will be here in a bit to pick them up!" Ally yelled out her car window, "Thanks again!"

Emily smiled and waved. Ally was meeting with her step-brother to plan their parents' wedding party and asked Emily if she could watch the twins. Austin had left after a few days in Miami for a longer stint away on tour and Trish was actually working for once, so it was down to Emily. Not that she minded, this was her off day and she loved the twins.

"Kaylin? Kyler?" she called, shutting the door behind her, "Where are you guys?"

"Upstairs!" came four voices.

"Okay!" Emily went into the kitchen, "I'm gonna make some snacks."

She smiled when cheers floated down the stairs. She found some crackers and started to cut some cheese slices. She was interrupted by a knock on the back door. She set down the knife and opened the door to greet the elderly neighbor.

"Hello Al- Landon." she stood there, slightly startled to see the handsome man.

"Hey Emily." he smiled, making her knees slightly weak.

"You're not Alice."

She could have kicked herself for sounding so stupid.

"Come in, please." she said quickly, avoiding eye contact, "I was just making snacks."

Landon nodded and followed her into the house.

"I got home early from school, so I told my mom I'd come get Keenan and Kallista." he explained.

"You're a really good son." Emily commented, moving the snacks to the dining room table.

"I don't know about that." he let out a scoff-like laugh, "But I'm all she has left."

They sat down at the table.

"What happened to- I'm sorry, it's not my business." Emily said, flushing.

"No, it's ok." Landon said, "My older sister Lydia and her husband, Keenan's mother, died in a charter plane accident four years ago. My older brother Damon and his wife, Kallista's father, died in a car crash two years ago."

"I'm sorry." Emily surprised herself by putting a hand on his, "I can't even imagine."

She pulled her hand back quickly when he looked down.

"Yeah, it's been tough, but it's getting better." Landon said, his eyes shining with emotion, "They both left the kids to my mom, with me being in law school and all. But I try to help out as much as I can."

They munched on the snacks in a comfortable conversation for a bit.

"Do you live here?" he asked.

Emily let out a laugh.

"No, but I'm here a lot." she said.

"So how are you 'sort of' an aunt?"

Emily swallowed thickly.

"It's a long story." she said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry." Landon said, hands raised.

"No, no, it's not that!" Emily said quickly, "It just really is a long story."

"Oh."

Emily really liked Landon. She didn't feel uncomfortable around him like she did most males. He was kind, funny and seemed ok. Maybe this could be part of building her trust again. Landon waited patiently.

"I was actually their step-mother."

Landon blinked and leaned back in his chair.

"Was?"

"You didn't see the report on TV?" she asked.

Landon shook his head. "I don't have much time for TV with school and the kids."

Emily bit her lip.

"I was married to their father." she said, "Their birth father."

"And you're best friends with his ex-wife?" Landon's eyebrows rose, "How does that happen?"

Emily felt the pricks of oncoming panic throughout her body.

"Emily?"

His voice sounded far-off. She struggled to take deep breaths. She couldn't let this panic have a hold on her. Landon tried to set a hand on her shoulder, but stopped when she flinched.

"Emily. Breath in through your nose and out through your mouth slowly." he said, kneeling in front of her, "I'm not going to touch you. Just look into my eyes and breath."

Emily nodded, reining her breathing. She felt better as soon as her eyes met his. They were solid, understanding, and non-judgmental. And for the first time in months, she was able to stop a panic attack before it had a full grip on her.

"I'm sorry." she said, once her head didn't feel so full of cotton, "That's-that's been happening a lot lately."

Landon hadn't left his position in front of her.

"Don't be sorry." he said softly.

"I'll tell you someday." she vowed, "When I can."

"You know where to find me." Landon said, standing.

They shared a smile.

"Uncle Landon!" Keenan cried, startling them both.

"Hey kiddo, ready to go?"

"What about snacks?" Kallista asked.

"Right here." Emily said.

Emily enjoyed the rest of the afternoon with the twins, their friends and Landon, feeling more relaxed than she had in a long time.

LINE BREAK

"Could you get that?" Ally asked Emily as the doorbell rang once again, "I have to get the cheese platter."

The wedding party she and Logan planned was up on its feet. Friends of her fathers and friends that Logan flew in for his mother filled her house. Ally scrambled to get the forgotten cheese platter out of the fridge.

"I think we did it." Logan said, coming into the kitchen, "Mom's crying again, she's so happy."

Ally flashed her brother a relieved smiled, opening the fridge.

"I'm glad." Ally said, then paused a moment, "Where did the cheese go?"

"The cheese platter?" Logan asked.

"Yeah."

"Some tall kid had it. Bright red hair." Logan said.

"Dez?" Ally scowled, "What's he doing home?"

Ally hurried out into the crowd and easily spotted the red-head, cheese platter in hand like a personal plate.

"Dez Rogers!" she snapped.

Dez jumped and twirled around, cheese falling to the floor.

"Oh, hey sis."

Ally glared at him and held out her hands. He slowly handed her the platter.

"What are you doing here Dez?" she asked.

"I came home to talk to Trish about something and then I saw the cheese platter." her friend said.

"About what?" Ally asked.

"What about what?" Dez returned.

"What do you need to talk to Trish about?" she asked slowly.

"Oh!" Dez looked around before leaning down to whisper in her ear, "I'm going to ask her to move into my place."

"Move…in together?" Ally said in surprise.

Dez nodded with a smile.

"Wow." was all Ally could say.

She wasn't sure how Trish would react. Trish was fiercely independent.

"Good luck." Ally finally said.

Dez gave her two thumbs up before reaching for the platter.

"No!" she swatted his hands away.

He gave a little pout. Ally melted.

"Oh fine." she said, handing it back to him.

"Yay!" he giggled.

Ally stuck a practiced motherly finger in his face.

"But you share."

Dez nodded.

The party went on for a bit when she got a text from Austin telling her to turn the TV on to one of the pay-per-view channels. She did and found out that his and Taylor's Austin, Texas concert was on it. Her husband texted her again to tell everyone to listen.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" she tried to get everyone's attention but wasn't succeeding.

Trish rolled her eyes from beside her and let out whistle. The crowd went quiet.

"Hey everyone, thanks for coming. My husband has something to say." she said, turning up the TV volume.

Soon Austin was up on stage, the crowd going wild.

"Hello Austin!" he shouted, "I just want to say something before me and my good friend Taylor start our show tonight."

The cameras focused in on Austin.

"I just want to say congratulations to my father-in-law and his new wife Karen. Welcome to the family Karen and many well wishes. Are we ready to rock Austin, Texas?"

Ally turned down the TV and sent a thank you text for Austin to get later.

"I-I have something too dad." she said.

Ally took a deep breath and sat at the piano. She noticed her hands were shaking and tried to steady them. Lester looked at her with pride. And Ally wanted to make him proud.

So she took another breath, slammed her eyes shut and began playing.

_-Those schoolgirl days, of telling tales and biting nails are gone,  
But in my mind,  
I know they will still live on and on,  
But how do you thank someone, who has taken you from crayons to perfume?  
It isn't easy, but I'll try,_

If you wanted the sky I would write across the sky in letters,  
That would soar a thousand feet high,  
To Sir, with Love

The time has come,  
For closing books and long last looks must end,  
And as I leave,  
I know that I am leaving my best friend,  
A friend who taught me right from wrong,  
And weak from strong,  
That's a lot to learn,  
What, what can I give you in return?

If you wanted the moon I would try to make a start,  
But I, would rather you let me give my heart,  
To Sir, with Love

She opened her eyes to applause. She had done it. She had actually performed in front of people.

"Ally." her father's voice was raspy, "Thank you."

Ally hurried into his arms, knowing he was thanking her for more than the song.

"You're welcome daddy." she said shakily.

Maybe this stage fright stuff was nothing.

LINE BREAK

Trish and Dez headed to her apartment after the party. Dez had surprised her there, so she had no idea why her boyfriend wasn't in Texas with his best friend. She had asked, but he had just told her that he was going to tell her when they got back to her place.

"Okay Dez." she said the second they were through the door, "What is it?"

Dez held up a finger and dug deep into the pockets of his neon green pants. Trish held her breath, hoping it wasn't what she thought it was. She wasn't ready for that. But she opened the box he produced and let out a relieved laugh.

"I love it Dez." she said, plucking one of the handcuff-shaped earrings from the box.

"I thought you would." he said, "They called out to me. 'Buy me for Trish. She would love them. Buy me! Trish is-'"

Trish yanked him down to her level to kiss him.

"Mmm." he murmured.

"But this isn't it, is it?" she asked, knowing him well.

"Well, I gotta ask you something." he said, shuffling his feet boyishly.

Trish went on alert.

"What?"

"Can we move in together?"

Trish stared at her boyfriend.

"Move in together?" she repeated slowly.

"We've been together quite a while now and I know you don't want to get married yet, but I really love you and-"

Trish covered his mouth to stop his babbling.

"You…love me?" she said after a moment.

Dez nodded.

Trish was surprised. Deep down, she had always felt as though she was unlovable, in the romantic way. She was loud, proud and often rude. She wasn't the skinniest girl in the world or the prettiest. She was just…herself. She didn't think any guy could possibly love that.

"You really do?" she asked, removing her hand.

"Well, yeah." Dez answered, "You are the most amazing woman I've ever known. You are strong, brilliant, funny and so beautiful and-"

"Beautiful, right." Trish scoffed self-depreciatingly.

"Yes, beautiful. Your hair is-"

"Too curly." she said bitterly.

"Soft." Dez said, "And your eyes-"

"Are too dark."

"Shine like stars." Dez filled in stubbornly.

"I talk too much."

"You make me laugh."

"But I'm mean to you." she tried again.

"That's our 'thing'." Dez replied, and then kneeled in front of her, "But this is one argument that I will not let you win Trish De la Rosa."

"Oh, you idiot!" Trish said, tears coming to her eyes, "I love you too."

She pulled him into a fierce kiss.

"Is that a yes?" Dez asked breathlessly, "You'll move in with me?"

"Yes." Trish sniffled, "I'll move in with you."

"Yes!" Dez leapt to his feet with a cheer, "I'm gonna make a cake."

Trish rolled her eyes as her boyfriend's attention span waned. But that was all right. She felt all warm and fuzzy.

"I gotta call Ally!" she exclaimed with a squeal.

LINE BREAK

"That's great Trish." Ally said into her cell, cleaning the counter in the kitchen, "I'm so happy for you two. Okay, love you too, bye."

Ally hung up with a smile. She was so glad Trish was going to move in with Dez.

"Mommy?"

Ally turned to see Kaylin in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing up?" Ally asked.

"I'm worried." Kaylin said, chewing on her hair.

Ally let out a little laugh and pulled the hair out of her daughter's mouth.

"You get that from me." she said, "Come on; let's go sit in the living room. You can tell me what's bothering you."

They curled up together on the couch.

"What's worrying you Kay?" Ally asked, kissing the top of the little girl's head.

"What if I'm a bad big sister?" Kaylin asked.

"Oh honey, you'll be the best big sister." Ally said.

"How do you know?" Kaylin asked, biting her lip.

"Well, you are already a wonderful sister." Ally explained, "Kyler couldn't have asked for a better friend."

"I want the baby to like me." Kaylin said.

"The baby will love you, I promise." Ally said.

Kaylin still looked unsure.

"Do you want to get a head start on being a wonderful big sister?" Ally asked.

"Yes!" Kaylin exclaimed, always ready to over-achieve, "How?"

"When your daddy comes home in a few weeks, we are going to find out if the baby is a boy or a girl." Ally explained, "As soon as we do, how would you like to help decorate the baby's nursery?"

"Really? You mean it?" Kaylin asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah, I mean it. The baby would love it if a real artist decorated its room."

Kaylin beamed at being called a 'real artist'.

"Thank you mommy!" Kaylin hugged her mother tightly.

"You're welcome sweetie." Ally said, hugging back, "Come on, let's go to bed. It's late."

Kaylin was too excited to sleep. Once her mommy went to sleep, she got up and started painting. She couldn't wait.

LINE BREAK

"Looks like the whole family is here to support you." Dr. Quinn commented several weeks later, referring to the crowd in the waiting room.

"Oh, they're not here to support me." Ally said with a shrug, getting on the bed, "They're here to see if they won money or not."

Dr. Quinn chuckled.

"Are you in on it Mr. Moon?"

"Show me a boy Dr. Quinn." Austin shook his hand as though shaking dice.

"I'll see what I can do."

Soon Ally was all gelled up and she and Austin held each other's hands tightly as Dr. Quinn moved the instrument around.

"It looks like there is something vital missing in order for you to win Mr. Moon." Dr. Quinn said.

"A girl?" Austin asked, awed.

"Yes, you and your wife are going to have a girl."

"Disappointed?" Ally asked her husband.

The blond shook his head.

"No, I still win." he said, then brushed his hand across the screen, "Hey baby girl."

Ally smiled, tears forming at her husband's words and mannerisms. He was just so darn adorable.

"A girl." he said again.

"Congratulations." Dr. Quinn said, "I'll let you have a few moments."

Austin kissed his wife swiftly.

"Thank you." he whispered into her lips, "Thank you for this gift."

"I had a little help you know." she giggled.

"I do. I was there." he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She smacked his chest lightly. Dr. Quinn stepped back into the room.

"Go ahead and tell the mob." Ally said, "I'll get cleaned up here."

Austin nodded and ran out into the waiting room.

"I'm having me a girl!" he exclaimed.

The response was a mix of well-wishes and groans from the losing side.

"A baby sister?" Kyler asked.

"Yep." Austin lifted the boy into his arms, "You are a big brother Little Man."

"Cool."

Ally walked out and was rushed with hugs.

"Thanks guys. Dad! Karen! You made it!"

"Of course we did sweetie." Karen said, kissing Ally's cheek, "Congratulations to you both."

Lester shook Austin's hand.

"Do you have a picture?" Kaylin asked from Dez's arms.

"Right here." Ally waved a small black and white piece of paper, "I'll make copies, but right now, I'm starving."

"Her constant state lately." Austin said dryly.

Ally smacked him again.

"Don't tell them that!" she hissed.

"My treat." Lester said, "I'm going to be a grandpa again!"

"Pay up Trish." Emily said gleefully.

"Shut up Blondie." Trish grumbled, but she handed Emily a handful of cash.

Dez held out his hand to Austin.

"Oh fine." Austin said, handing his friend the cash.

Kaylin handed Kyler two quarters. Their bet was only fifty cents.

"Now that everyone has had the shake down," Ally said, rolling her eyes, "Can we go eat?"

"Now we just need names." Austin said as they headed out to the cars, "A baby girl. Wow."

LINE BREAK

A/N: Well, there you have it, the baby is a girl. You guys get to name the baby, send me your name ideas and I'll choose the one I like best. So make sure it's not an overused name, and nothing too out there. Just make your choice interesting. The baby's middle name is going to be Emily, just so you are aware. (Shh, Emily doesn't know yet!) You gotta review to be heard! Thanks!


	7. Holiday Trifecta and Baby Names

A/N: I am so sorry for the wait. I've started school again, had some personal issues and my dad had surgery. Thank you for your patients. I saw Dez on the show Psych! It was funny because he played a genius. LOL. This chapter is a little longer, but you all deserve it after the wait.

Anyway, I have chosen a name. It was suggested by reviewer Cocoa's-Hot. I completely fell in love with the name. I want to thank everyone else for your suggestions.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. Please enjoy the holidays with the Moons and review and thanks again.

LINE BREAK

"I am not letting you dye your hair Kyler." Ally said with a tone of finality as she and the twins maneuvered through the Halloween costume store.

"But I gotta be blond if I'm gonna be daddy for Halloween." Kyler whined.

"We'll find you a wig." Ally said, exasperated.

"It's not the same." Kyler stomped his foot.

"Since when has that behavior ever gotten you anything?" Ally asked sternly.

Kyler wisely remained silent. Ally hated Halloween. She didn't used to, but it was a lot of work getting two kids ready for it. And then the all the candy was like adding fuel to a raging forest fire. On top of it all, this year she had people with cameras following her around. Her pregnancy had become a huge talking point amongst the various tabloids. And she had waited until the last minute. Halloween was the next day.

"Kaylin, have you chosen?" she asked tiredly.

"A princess. I want to be a princess." Kaylin said.

"All right. We can get your brother's costume at Wal-Mart. Let's find a princess costume and get out of here." Ally said as another camera flash blinded her.

Ally had thought she had gotten used to being followed and photographed. But her hormones were out of whack making her want to whack everybody. They found a princess costume and a blond wig and they left quickly.

"Why don't I take them trick or treating tomorrow?" Austin said later that night, "You're exhausted."

"Austin, you'll get mobbed." she countered.

"Not too much if I stick to this neighborhood." Austin said, moving to massage his wife's shoulders.

"I'm sorry Austin." Ally said with a yawn, "I'm just so tired. This little girl is a lot of work."

Austin moved his hands down to her stomach and rested his head on it.

"Hey baby girl." he whispered, "How about giving mommy a break huh?"

Ally chuckled.

"I love you." she said, her eyes fluttering shut.

"Rest darling." Austin said, lying beside her and pulling her to him.

LINE BREAK

"Kyler! Stay with me!" Austin yelled desperately as his little doppelganger ran ahead.

Austin was already tired and they'd only hit one side of the street. He really should have listened to Ally and not let Kyler have candy yet.

"Kyler!" Kaylin called from beside Austin.

Kaylin had held his hand the entire time. Ally had told him that Kaylin was too scared to leave her side when she took them.

"You weren't supposed to let him have candy." Kaylin chastised him in her mother's manner.

"I know Princess." he said, giving her hand a squeeze, "He won't have any more."

That was easier said than done. Austin eventually resigned to the fact that he would be the one staying up all night while Kyler bounced off the walls.

And he was. But that was alright. He had fun. And he hoped to do it for many more years.

_Crash!_

"Oh no." Austin moaned, going up the stairs to find out what his son broke now.

LINE BREAK  
Ally moved quietly in the kitchen. It was Thanksgiving morning and it was hers and the twins' tradition to have cinnamon rolls while watching the Thanksgiving Day Parade. It was going to be a quiet Thanksgiving this year. Trish and Dez had gone to her parents' house in New Jersey. Emily and her parents were spending it together since she had been gone for so long. Her father was going with Karen to Boise to see her family along with Logan and Janice. Austin's parents were visiting an aging great-aunt. So it was just the four of them. Ally was kind of glad. She loved all the people in her life, but it was nice to have some private time.

"Happy Thanksgiving Mommy." Kaylin said, shuffling into the kitchen in her tie-dye pajamas that she had made herself.

"Happy Thanksgiving Kay." Ally said, pausing to give her little girl a hug.

"Can you turn on the TV?" Kaylin asked.

"Just let me get these into the oven." Ally said.

"Ok." Kaylin said, going into the living room.

Ally opened the oven and put in the rolls. She shut the door and set the timer. She went into the living room to see that Kyler had woken up and joined his sister.

"Morning Ky." she said, flipping to the right channel.

She gasped suddenly, dropping the remote, hand fluttering to her slightly rounded stomach.

"Mommy!" Kaylin cried out in concern.

"I'm fine sweetie." Ally said.

The twins didn't believe her.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Kaylin cried, running up the stairs, "Something's the matter with mommy!"

"Kaylin! I'm fine!" Ally protested, "Don't wake him."

It was too late. Austin was bounding down the stairs.

"What! What is it! Is it the baby? Is the baby ok?" he rambled, running up to her.

"I'm _fine_, Austin!" Ally stressed, cupping her husband's face in her hands, "The baby is just moving around."

Austin's eyes went wide.

"Really?" he said, laying his hands on her stomach lightly.

Kaylin and Kyler hurried up to their mother and did the same as their father. Ally laughed when their expressions turned disappointed.

"You guys won't be able to feel her yet. Only I can feel her right now." Ally said.

"Aww." Kyler whined, "No fair."

"Snoopy!" Kaylin exclaimed as the giant balloon filled the screen.

The twins settled back on the couch, Marvin between them. Ally went back into the kitchen to prep the turkey.

"What's that delightful smell?" Austin asked, wrapping his arms around her middle from behind, "Besides you that is."

Ally giggled girlishly and turned in his arms. She kissed him deeply, her arms wound around his neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Cinnamon rolls." she said when they parted.

"Yummy." Austin muttered before nibbling on her neck.

"Austin." she chastised, "Our children are in the next room."

"So." he murmured, attacking her earlobe.

The timer buzzed just as Ally smacked her husband's arm. He smiled at her boyishly.

"Honestly." Ally huffed, "Go watch the parade."

Austin saluted her cheekily and left the kitchen. Ally pulled out the rolls and put in the turkey. She put a few rolls on a few plates and headed to the living room to join her family for their tradition, happy to include her loving husband in the festivities.

LINE BREAK

The house smelled delicious. That's when they all sat down at the table with the turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes, corn, and rolls.

"Yum." Kyler said after a bite of turkey.

Kaylin nodded in agreement as she ate the mashed potatoes topped with corn.

"Why don't we each take a turn to say something we're thankful for?" Ally said.

"Me first!" Kyler said, effectively knocking his roll to the floor in his excitement which Marvin gladly took care of.

"Okay, you first Little Man." Austin said.

"I'm thankful for Marvin." Kyler said, grinning so wide his first loose tooth was showing.

They laughed.

"How about you Kaylin?" Ally asked.

"I'm thankful for my new daddy." she said sweetly.

"Aww thanks Princess."

"I'm thankful for our new family." Ally said.

Austin nodded.

"Me too and our new little one to come." Austin said.

"When's the baby coming?" Kyler asked, "Can she be here for Christmas?"

Ally sighed. She had already explained this several times, but Kyler was so excited to be a big brother, he seemed to forget.

"Ky, she won't be here until April." Ally reminded him gently.

"I want her for Christmas." Kyler pouted.

"She'll be here for next Christmas Little Man." Austin said.

"That is soooo far away." Kyler whined.

Ally and Austin laughed. Time flew by for them, but remembered when they were little, time seemed to creep by.

"Did you and Daddy pick a name yet?" Kaylin asked.

"Not yet." Ally said.

That was Kaylin's constant question. She was dying to know her baby sister's name. But Ally and Austin hadn't settled on one yet.

The turkey did its job and a little later, Austin carried the twins up to bed. Ally refrigerated the rest of the food and left the dishes for the morning. She got in her flannel pajamas and joined her husband on their bed. She cuddled into his arms, her head on his chest.

"This was the best Thanksgiving ever." she said with a content sigh.

"I agree." Austin said, hugging her close, resting one of his hands on her stomach.

She tilted her head up to look at him. "You're still sort of stunned about the baby aren't you?"

He laughed his chest rumbling beneath her.

"It's just really amazing. There's a little person in there. Part me, part you. How astounding is that?" he said.

"It's a really cool part of life." Ally agreed.

"I was thinking about her middle name." Austin said.

"Yeah?"

"I think it should be Emily." Austin said, "She really saved Kaylin and Kyler. We owe her a lot."

"I think that's a wonderful idea!" Ally exclaimed.

"Now for her first name." Austin pondered.

"Would it be okay if it started with a K?" Ally asked, "Kind of keep the theme going?"

"I think that's great." Austin said.

They talked into the wee hours of the morning, finally deciding on a name. But they weren't going to reveal it until Christmas day.

LINE BREAK

Ally woke up early the next morning starving for her particular craving; Goldfish crackers and strawberry ice cream. It grossed Austin out beyond belief; he couldn't watch her eat it. She was surprised to see Kaylin sitting at the table, art supplies and paper everywhere.

"Kaylin! What's all this?"

The little brunette gasped and frantically scrambled to pick up all the papers.

"Mommy! Don't look!" she said distraughtly.

"Okay, okay." Ally covered her eyes, "What's going on honey?"

"I'll be right back." Kaylin said.

Ally waited until she heard her daughter running up the stairs to uncover her eyes.

"What on earth?" Ally muttered, going to her stash of crackers and raiding the freezer for her ice cream.

Kaylin skidded into the kitchen breathing heavily.

"Can I ask you a question mommy?" she said.

"Of course you can." Ally said.

"Can I really decorate my sister's room?"

"Yes, you really can. With help of course." Ally said, closing her eyes in bliss as she popped a strawberry covered cracker in her mouth.

"Can the baby's room be you and Daddy's Christmas present?" Kaylin asked seriously.

"I would love that sweetie, but one of us has to be there. You can't do it alone." Ally said, touched.

"Tia Trish said she would help me."

Ally raised an eyebrow.

"Your Tia is not a very good helper."

Kaylin shook her head.

"She said she'd really help."

"That doesn't sound like Tia Trish." Ally said suspiciously.

"She said that way she doesn't have to buy you and Daddy a gift." Kaylin explained with an innocent shrug.

Ally laughed.

"Now _that_ sounds like your Tia Trish."

"Can we mommy?" Kaylin pleaded.

Ally thought about it a moment. What could it hurt? Kaylin was an amazing artist. What the hell.

"All right."

"Yes!" Kaylin jumped up and down, "You promise you and Daddy won't look till Christmas?"

Ally held up a hand.

"I promise."

Kaylin smiled brightly.

"I gotta tell Tia Trish!" she cried, heading for the phone.

"Not this early Kay." Ally said, rushing up to grab the phone, "If you call your Tia this early, she may kill you instead of helping you."

Kaylin giggled.

"Thank you mommy."

Ally pulled her daughter into a hug.

"No, thank you. You are so special." she murmured, kissing the top of the little girl's head.

It was hard, but for the next few weeks Ally and Austin didn't go into the baby's room. Trish appeared faithfully every day, her colorful censored curse words indicating that she might actually be working. To keep themselves busy, Austin and Ally focused on helping Santa Clause find the kids gifts. Their gifts were more extravagant than ever thanks to their new father. He just couldn't help himself, he was so excited.

"Do you think Kyler would like this?" Austin said for the thousandth time, holding a huge box of train sets.

"Austin!" Ally protested, "We have enough!"

She pointed to the two _full_ shopping carts in front of them.

"But-"

"We are already spoiling the heck out of them." she said with a smile.

Austin pouted, but set the box back on the shelf.

"Maybe I want it." he said hopefully.

"No." Ally said firmly, "You'd just give to Kyler. Now come on. We can wrap them at Dad's and bring them over later."

"Being Santa is cool." Austin said quietly so the kids in the store couldn't hear.

"It's one of the joys of being a parent." Ally said as they joined a long checkout line.

"I'm really loving this parent thing." Austin said, running his hand through his long-ish hair.

Ally chuckled. She was so lucky. Kaylin and Kyler were so lucky.

LINE BREAK

"Are you ready Austin?" Ally called up the stairs, "Christmas Eve service is starting in a half-hour! What on earth is taking you so long!"

Ally straightened Kyler's tie and ran a hand through Kaylin's hair. Ally had gone to church on Christmas Eve for as long as she could remember. She wasn't really religious, but her grandmother was. So she and her father joined her every year until she died when Ally was six. After that, she and her father went every year in memory and tradition.

Austin scrambled down the stairs in black slacks, a pressed white shirt with a green tie. His hair was perfectly combed and he looked just plain yummy. Ally turned red. Noticing the flush, he grinned at her roguishly. Her face went darker.

"We are going to _church_." she hissed, shuffling the twins out the door.

Her husband just kissed her flaming cheek.

"We're not there yet." he teased.

She shoved him out the door. They arrived at the church soon after, Ally giving her annual 'You better behave or Santa won't come' speech to Kaylin and Kyler. Well, mostly to Kyler. He nearly set the church on fire last time, bumping into the person next to him during the candle lighting moment. She spotted her father and Karen and waved. She was slightly annoyed at all the stares. She could tell all the girls were itching to swarm her husband. It was only by the fact that it was Christmas that they seemed to be holding back.

"Relax, Darling." Austin murmured in her ear as the opening music began to play.

"They are practically undressing you with their eyes." she hissed, her hormonal irritability shining through, then blushed when she noticed her father overheard her, raising his eyebrow in amusement.

Luckily the lead singer asked everyone to join in on _Hark the Herald_ before Ally could further embarrass herself.

They got through the service without incident and headed home to where Trish and Dez were waiting. They had retrieved Kaylin and Kyler's gifts and hid them at the house so Ally and Austin could put them under the tree after the twins fell asleep. They enjoyed the evening together. Emily stopped by for a few minutes just to say hi and drop off the twins' gifts. Soon Ally spotted her son trying to hide his yawns.

"Bed time!" she exclaimed.

"But mom…" Kyler whined.

"You gotta be asleep for Santa to come." Austin said.

After setting out the milk and cookies and some urging, the twins went to bed. Trish and Dez said goodbye and after making sure the kids were asleep, Ally and Austin started putting out the presents.

"They won't know what to do with themselves." Ally whispered, "This is the most presents they've ever had."

"I can't wait till they open them." Austin whispered from behind a giant box, "Can we wake them up now? Tell them Santa came early?"

Ally giggled at her overly excited husband.

"No dear. Now's the part where you drink the milk, eat the cookies and try to get a few hours of sleep before your two children shake you to death screaming 'He came! He came!'" Ally said, taking him by the arm.

"I don't think I can sleep." he said, grabbing a cookie.

"I couldn't the first Christmas they were old enough to open the presents on their own." Ally said as they climbed the stairs.

Austin was able to settle down enough to go to sleep and as his wife predicted soon his eardrums were being blasted.

"Mommy! Daddy! Get up! Get up! Santa came!" Kyler shouted, bouncing on the end of their bed.

"We gots lots more this time!" Kaylin squealed from beside Austin.

Ally sat up with a yawn. Austin pretended to be deep in sleep.

"Uh-oh, looks like Daddy isn't getting up." Ally said in mock-concern.

Austin tried not to smile. Four little hands started shaking him violently.

"Daddy! Get up!" they cried together.

He stayed still a moment before sitting up fast with a roar, causing the twins to scream. He scooped Kaylin up into his arms and chased Kyler down the stairs, Ally laughing loudly behind them. This was the best way to start Christmas morning. In no time at all, the living room was littered with torn paper and squeals of delight.

"Mommy, look!"

Ally smiled as Kyler crashed a remote control monster truck into the couch.

"Cool Ky." she said, sending her husband a smile, he had picked that out.

"Oh my gosh!" Kaylin gushed, pulling a painting smock out of a box, "Its glow-in-the-dark!"

Ally always loved the wide-eyed wonder that appeared on her children's faces Christmas morning.

"And this is for you darling." Austin said, handing his wife a small box.

Ally opened it and gasped. It was a fine chained necklace with a heart pendent that had two little stick-figures flanked by bigger stick figures. Above each figure were birth stones matching their family.

"Austin, I-I love it." she whispered, tearing up.

She hugged him and kissed him.

"Just second." she said.

She went to the cupboard under the stair case and came out with a guitar.

"I know you already have a ton of guitars, but this one is special." she said, handing it to her husband.

Austin took it into his hands gently and gasped.

"How did you get this?" he asked excitedly, "Autographed by Elvis?"

"I had a little help from Dez, but we found it. I know Elvis is one of your idols."

"I love it. Thank you darling." he said, before kissing her.

She was surprised when the doorbell rang.

"Who on earth-" Ally started.

"It's Tia Trish." Kaylin said.

Ally laughed as she opened the door. No way was-

"Trish." she said in complete surprise, "You're at my house…on Christmas morning…awake…before nine o'clock…in the morning."

Trish sent her a dirty look.

"I promised Kay I'd be here for the big reveal of the baby's room." Trish said.

"Come on Mommy!" Kaylin said, tugging her mother's hand, then grabbing Austin's, "Come see my sister's room."

Once upstairs, Kaylin tore down the 'Do Not Enter' tape that crisscrossed the door.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yes." Ally and Austin said together.

"Ta-da!" Kaylin exclaimed, swinging the door wide open.

Tears came to Ally's eyes instantly. The top of the walls were painted a soft lavender, adorned with framed paintings made by Kaylin. The bottom half was white, with different types of pictures. Unicorns, flowers, butterflies, all painted by Kaylin. Ally couldn't find the words. It was indescribable.

"Do you like it?" Kaylin asked shyly.

Ally pulled her daughter into her arms.

"I love it!" she sniffled.

"You are so talented Princess." Austin said, brushing a hand over her hair, "Your sister is going to love it."

Kaylin beamed.

"It's so cool." Kyler said, hugging his sister when their mother had released Kaylin from her vice grip, "What can I do for my sister?"

"Protect her." Austin said instantly, "Scare away the boys."

"Austin!" Ally cried, but she was too happy to really care.

"Thanks for helping her Trish." Austin said.

Trish shrugged.

"Kay did most of the work."

"I'm sure she did." Austin said knowingly.

"What about the baby's name?" Kaylin asked, "You said on Christmas."

"Your daddy and I will tell you at dinner when everybody is here." Ally said.

"I think she can know after doing all this." Austin interjected, "As long as she keeps it a secret."

"I will! I will! I promise!" Kaylin said, jumping up and down.

Ally nodded her consent.

"No fair!" Trish and Kyler whined.

Austin ignored them and whispered in Kaylin's ear. His daughter smiled.

"I like it." she said.

Later that afternoon, the Moon house was full. Dez had arrived; Emily had come along with her parents. Lester and Karen came. Ally was pleasantly surprised to see her step-brother and sister-in-law behind them. They settled down to dinner.

"Okay, I can't wait any longer." Trish finally said, "What is the baby's name?"

The others voiced their agreement.

"Would you like to tell them Kaylin?" Austin asked.

Kaylin nodded.

"My baby sister's name is Kellana Emily Moon."

A/N: And so she is named. Up next: Well, you'll have to see wont you? Thanks for reading!


	8. Chit-Chat and The Grammy's

Authors Note: So, yeah, it's been forever. And I am so sorry, but life has been particularly nasty to me lately and I hope you'll forgive me. Thank you to those who voted, _Slapped _ won Best Austin and Ally Fan Fiction of 2012 in MysteryMe317's contest. Thank you so much!

Please, if you haven't left me, read and review. I do not own anything you recognize including the Glee Version of a song by Neon Trees. Review!

LINE BREAK

_Previously on Over the Moon:_

"_Okay, I can't wait any longer." Trish finally said, "What is the baby's name?"_

_The others voiced their agreement._

"_Would you like to tell them Kaylin?" Austin asked._

_Kaylin nodded._

"_My baby sister's name is Kellana Emily Moon."_

LINE BREAK

Emily gasped. Ally smiled and reached over and took her friend's hand.

"Austin and I both agreed that we couldn't have saved Kaylin and Kyler without you. And we couldn't find a better way to say thank you than to name our little girl after you."

"You're welcome." Emily whispered tearfully, "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Austin said, covering both his wife's and Emily's hands with his own.

Trish started applauding and soon everyone joined in. Emily hugged Austin and Ally.

"I'm so honored." the blond said.

"Kellana is a beautiful name." Ally's step-mother said, "How did you come by it?"

"Austin and I agreed that the baby's name would start with a K, but he also liked the name Anna." Ally explained, "And I liked Kelly, so we just combined them."

"I love it." Janice said, "It's so unique."

"Merry Christmas everybody." Ally said, raising her glass of apple cider.

"Merry Christmas!" everybody chorused in return.

LINE BREAK

She couldn't believe it. She graduated after this semester. She was going to be a music teacher. She already had been offered a position at her old high school starting the next school year. Her father had wondered why she would teach if she could make enough money writing songs for Austin. The answer was simple really. She loved music and she loved to teach. Austin didn't need her all the time and she would be plain bored sitting around at home.

That is why she was currently working away at her thesis in the library before her next class. She paused when familiar whispers rose up around her. She looked up. Just as she suspected.

"Austin? What are you doing here? Are the kids ok?" she asked, knowing she had shut off her phone.

"The kids are fine." he assured her panting, his eyes lit up in excitement.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Come with me!" he said, practically jumping up and down.

Ally barely had enough time to save her document and grab her stuff before her husband dragged her out of the library. When they reached the courtyard, Austin kissed her hard and fast before twirling her around.

"Austin!" she laughed as he set her down, "What is it?"

"You'll never believe where we are going to be February 10th." he said, hands on her shoulders.

"Where are we going to be?" she asked, smiling at his happiness.

"The…" he paused for dramatic effect, "Grammy's! I was nominated!"

"What!" Ally threw her arms around her husband, "That's incredible! I'm so proud of you! What category?"

He grinned at her.

"Try categories."

Ally's eyes widened.

"What are they?" she asked.

"Best New Album, Best Rock Album and Best Rock Song."

"Oh my gosh, Austin. Congratulations." she gasped.

"Congratulations to you too." Austin said.

"What do you mean?" she asked suspiciously.

"You, my darling wife, are nominated too." Austin said, "Best Song of the year, _Fighter_."

Ally gaped at him.

"I-I thought the awards were only f-for the artists." she stammered.

"Not that one." Austin sing-songed.

"Me?"

Ally couldn't believe it. _She_ was nominated in one of the biggest award shows ever.

"Breathe Ally." Austin said.

Ally realized she had been holding her breath and took a deep gulp of air.

"Wow." was all she managed to get out.

"I know, right?" Austin said.

He pulled her to him, loosely wrapping his arms around her.

"We. Are. Awesome." he said, punctuating each word with feather-light kisses, "Right Mrs. Moon?"

Ally laughed and nodded.

"Right Mr. Moon."

LINE BREAK

A few days later, her last class canceled, Ally decided to go visit her husband at Starr Studios. Austin was there finalizing and honing his performance for the Grammy's. That reminded her; she needed to find a dress that didn't totally make her look fat.

"Pregnant, not fat." she muttered to herself, quoting what Austin was constantly telling her.

She was waved on up to the second floor. She smiled, spotting her husband trying out different dance moves in one of the studios.

"Ally!"

Ally turned to see Jimmy walking briskly towards her, a smile on his face.

"Hi Jimmy." she greeted.

"Look at you!" he gestured to her belly before hugging her, "How are you doing?"

"Hanging in there." she responded with a laugh, kissing his cheek.

"Are you up for a job?" he asked.

"Sure." she said, knowing he was talking about a song, "What do you need?"

"A duet." Jimmy said, getting her a chair, "Austin is also going to be performing with a new client of mine, Kira."

"Kira who?" Ally asked curiously.

"Just…Kira." Jimmy shrugged, avoiding eye contact, "Like 'Pink'."

"Well, okay." Ally said, noticing Jimmy's discomfort, "But-"

"And there she is!" he quickly stood, "My newest star."

Ally turned to see a model-gorgeous African-American woman walking her way, in a sparkly dress.

Okay. Now she felt fat.

"Kira!" Jimmy boomed, "Come meet Austin's wife."

Ally offered her hand, but instead she was pulled into a hug. Ally tried not to choke on the amount of perfume Kira was wearing.

"It is so nice to meet you!" Kira gushed sweetly after freeing her.

"You…too." Ally said awkwardly.

"I am sooo excited to be singing with Austin at the Grammy's!" Kira squealed, "This is my coming-out you know."

"So Jimmy said." Ally said.

"Austin is just sooo talented." Kira continued, eyeing the sweaty rock star in the next room.

"Yes he-"

"Oh, and you are too I guess." Kira finished off-handedly, her eyes never leaving Austin.

"Thanks." Ally said dryly.

Kira didn't seem to notice and chattered away about things Ally couldn't care less about. She did not miss Jimmy sneaking away and she was not happy about it.

"How old are you?" she asked loudly as to be heard over Kira's rambling.

"I'm nineteen." Kira said proudly before talking again right where she had left off.

Ally fell in love with Austin all over again when he finally stopped dancing and came into the room.

"Hey darling." Austin greeted her, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey." she said, "I-"

"Ohmygosh, Austin, I am sooo excited about our duet." Kira interrupted.

And Ally was sooo tired of this. Ally tried to be a nice person to everyone, and maybe it was just hormones, but she could not stand this girl.

"Yeah, me too." Austin said, "Would you like to come over to our house and toss around some ideas for our song?"

"What?" Ally said.

She wasn't heard over the screech.

"I would love to!" Kira exclaimed, "You, Austin Moon, are sooo kind."

Ally fought the urge to gag. Ally bit her tongue and then swallowed back a growl when Kira reached into HER husband's back pocket and took out his cell.

"I'll just put my number in here." she said with a girly giggle, "Here you go. Call me!"

"Okay." Austin said, "See you."

"Bye!" Kira said, walking away with a wave and a wink.

"You wanna grab a late lunch?" Austin asked.

"What?" Ally asked.

Ally had been too busy shooting lasers at Kira's back to hear Austin.

"Food Darling. Are you ok?" Austin asked.

"Fine." she sent him what she hoped was a reassuring smile, "Let's go."

Ally had a bad feeling about Kira.

LINE BREAK

Austin called Kira the next day and she arrived quickly. They settled into the recording studio.

"Let's get started." Ally said stiffly, pen poised over her book, "Now, I think this duet should be about heartbreak."

"But that's so sad." Kira pouted, "I have another idea."

"Go on." Austin nodded.

"How about we make it about Hollywood, how everybody talks about everybody." Kira said.

Ally hated to admit it, but it was a good idea.

"That's great." Austin said.

"So how does the writing process work?" Kira asked, not-so-subtly moving closer to Austin.

"We just throw around words until they make some sense." Austin replied, either ignoring Kira's advances or not noticing them, Ally wasn't sure.

And so they began. Ally may not have liked Kira as a person, but the girl was an artist at heart and soon they had a song.

"Can I name it?" Kira begged.

"It's not a puppy." Ally blurted out without thinking.

Austin gave her a look.

"Of course you can." he said.

Kira tapped her perfectly red lips thoughtfully.

"Everybody Talks!" she exclaimed.

"Sounds good." Austin said.

Ally nodded in agreement.

"Oh thank you Austin!" Kira squealed, throwing her arms around Austin.

"Austin!" Ally said sharply, standing quickly, "Can I talk to you for a moment. Alone?"

Austin followed Ally down into the garage.

"What is the matter with you?" he asked, "You are not a rude person, but you have been nothing but cold to Kira."

"She is throwing herself at you!" Ally said, frustrated, "Don't you see?"

Austin looked at her blankly.

"She is?"

Ally gaped at her husband, the former playboy.

"You really didn't notice?" she asked.

Austin shrugged.

"Why would I, I've got you?" he said with a smile.

She began to cry, as she was liable to do these days.

"It's only you darling."

"I'm sorry Austin." Ally sniffled, "I love you and trust you."

"I love you too."

He kissed her so wonderfully her toes curled.

"I'd continue," he said, pulling away, "But I do have to practice."

"O-okay." she nodded, swooning slightly, "But _this_ will continue at another time."

"Anything you wish." Austin said before heading back up to the recording studio.

Ally giggled, and fanned her face with her hand. Kellana dealt out some hard kicks.

"You little one," she said to her stomach as she entered the house, "are driving me insane."

Kellana just gave another kick in reply.

LINE BREAK

"This is hopeless. I'm not going." Ally tossed another dress aside.

"Of course you're going." Trish said, "You are nominated for a freaking Grammy. You're going even if we have to stuff you in a flour sack."

"We'll find something." Emily assured her in a far gentler tone, "You are seven months pregnant. We can't hide that, but we can still make people see how beautiful you are."

"Oh, now she's gonna cry." Trish groaned.

Sure enough, Ally teared up, touched.

"That's sweet Emily, but we have been searching for days." Ally said, "What am I going to do? How am I supposed to compare with the other celebrities?"

The three women sat quietly for a moment. Suddenly Emily jumped up with a gasp.

"That's it!" she cried.

"What's 'it' Blondie?" Trish asked.

"When with celebrities, do as the celebrities do." Emily said slowly, a broad smile on her face.

"What's that?" Ally asked.

"Have your dress personally made." Emily said, taking Ally's hands, "Let me make your dress Ally, please."

"But the Grammy's are in just a few days." Ally said, "How could you possibly-"

"I just won't sleep and drink lots and lots of caffeine. This is important." Emily interrupted, "And I'll confess that this offer isn't totally selfless. One of _my _designs will be on the red carpet."

Ally laughed and hugged her friend.

"Thank you." she said.

"Trish," Emily said, "You're great with jewelry, you can help with that."

"Yes ma'am." Trish saluted.

"You are going to be the best dressed." Emily tittered excitedly, looping one arm through Ally's and another through Trish's, "Let's go."

"Watch out!" Trish called when they nearly bowled over some old ladies, "Blondie on a mission!"

In three days, two before the show, Emily finished Ally's dress. She had Trish bring Ally over, blindfolded.

"Oh, let me see!" Ally begged.

Emily nodded and Trish untied the blindfold. Ally gasped at the sight of the gown hanging on the mannequin, hands over her mouth in surprise.

"Emily, its beautiful." she whispered.

It was beyond beautiful. It was royal purple, strapless, intricate designs on the bodice. It was long and flowing, pleated masterfully.

"Can I try it on?" Ally asked.

"Please do." Emily said, "The zipper is in the back."

Ally squealed in delight as soon as she was zipped up. Yes, her stomach showed, but she looked very classy.

"And I got this for you." Trish said, handing Ally a square velvet box.

Ally opened it and gasped. It contained a double beaded choker necklace, purple pearls with a single purple teardrop gem dangling from it. There were teardrop earrings to match.

"Trish, where did you-"

Trish put a hand up. "Don't ask."

Ally put her arms around her friends.

"You two are the best." she said.

"We know." Trish said.

"Like I said," Emily began, "best dressed."

Ally looked in the long mirror Emily had on the back of her bathroom door.

"I'd have to agree." she said, feeling comfortable in the gown, not huge.

"Thanks for letting me do this." Emily said.

Ally hugged her.

"You're welcome. Of course now you know that you are going to make _all_ my clothes, right?"

Emily laughed.

LINE BREAK

It was the evening of the Grammy's. She and Austin had arrived in LA early that morning, settling into their hotel suite and taking a short nap before they had to leave.

Austin helped zip up her dress. Ally had clipped up her hair so her earrings and necklace would show.

"Will you help me with the necklace." she asked, handing the delicate beads to him and turning away from him.

She yelped in surprise when she felt his lips on her neck.

"Austin!" she chastised, "The necklace."

"I love your neck." he said, his breath tickling said neck as he latched the necklace, "You look so beautiful."

"Thanks." she said with a slight blush.

She turned and tugged him close by the lapels of his tux jacket.

"You look pretty great yourself." she whispered before pulling his head down to kiss him.

"Mmm." he mumbled, "We gotta go."

"Pity." she said, releasing with a sigh

But truly, she was so excited. The limo ride was short and soon they were gestured to the red carpet. Ally was glad that she had decided on purple ballet flats instead of heels, because the length of the carpet was extensive. Still being new to these sorts of events, she followed her husband's lead, stopping at certain points for pictures and others for interviews. They mostly wanted baby news from her. But one reporter wanted to find out about her dress. Ally smiled.

"My dress was designed and made by my best friend Emily Cahill." she said, "Remember that name. She's going to be famous."

Soon they were in the theater. They had quite a wait before the show would start. Getting everybody down the carpet was a large feat.

"This is incredible." she said, pulling her phone out of her dress and snapping some pictures, sending them to their friends.

Ally forced herself to remain calm as more and more celebrities filled the theater.

"Ally! Austin!"

Ally grinned as Taylor Swift hurried toward them best she could in her heels.

"I'm gonna sit with you guys." she said, shuffling past them to sit next to Ally.

"It's so good to see you." Ally said, accepting a hug from her friend.

"You too sweetie and congratulations on your nomination." Taylor said, talking in her fast manner, "Good luck."

"Thanks." Ally said.

_Finally_ the award show began, hosted by LL Cool J. Austin did not win Best New Album or Best Rock Album, but…

"And the winner of Best Rock Song goes to…Austin Moon for _Break My Heart_!" Selena Gomez announced.

Ally and Taylor let out a squeal, hugging Austin before he walked up on the stage. He hugged Selena as she handed him the trophy and he stood in front of the microphone.

"Thank you, thank you all." Austin said as the applause died down, "Thank you for all your support. But I really thank my wife, Ally, she wrote the song and I couldn't have done it without her and thanks to my son and daughter for just being my kids and the little girl that's on the way. Thanks again."

Applause rang throughout the theater. Ally had managed to struggle out of her seat to hug him and kiss him when he returned. The night continued on.

"Now, our nominees for Best Song of the Year, awarded to the writers, are…Ally Moon for _Fighter_, …"

Ally didn't hear any of the other names; the blood was pounding so hard in her ears.

"And the winner is…Ally Moon."

Ally froze. Taylor took pity on her and went with her up on the stage. Ally couldn't believe she was standing in front of such a large crowd. The announcer, some singer she didn't know handed her the trophy. Taylor pushed her in front of the microphone.

"Th-thank y-you." she stammered, "Ev-everyone."

With that, she stepped back and everyone applauded. Taylor led her off the stage. Austin hugged her and gave her a kiss.

"You did it." he whispered in her ear.

Soon it was time for Austin and Kira's duet.

"Hello Grammy's!" Austin boomed out, "I'm proud to introduce new singer Kira."

Kira came out on stage in a dress that could be defined as a disco ball's cousin.

"Together, we are going to sing a song written by my award-winning wife, Ally. Ladies and gentleman, _Everybody Talks_!

_**Austin:**__  
Ah_

_**Austin and Kira:**__  
Aaah  
Aaaah_

_**Austin:**__  
Uh uh...mm...mm  
Hey baby won't you look my way  
I could be your new addiction_

_**Kira:**__  
Hey baby what you gotta say?  
All you're giving me is fiction_

_**Austin:**__  
I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time_

_**Austin and Kira:**__  
I found out that everybody talks  
Everybody talks, everybody talks_

_**Austin:**__  
It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt_

_**Kira with Austin:**__  
I can hear the chit-chat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mama's always gotta back track  
When everybody talks back_

_**Austin:**__  
Hey honey you could be my drug  
You could be my new prescription_

_**Kira:**__  
Too much can be an overdose  
All this trash talk make me itchin'_

_**Austin and Kira:**__  
Oh my, my dear  
Everybody talks, everybody talks  
Everybody talks,_

_**Austin:**__  
Too much  
It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt_

_**Kira with Austin:**__  
I can hear the chit-chat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mama's always gotta back track  
When everybody talks back_

_**Austin and Kira:**__  
Never thought I'd live  
To see the day_

_**Kira with Austin:**__  
When everybody's words got in the way, oh!_

_**Austin:**__  
Yeah, yeah_

_**Kira:**__  
Oh, whoa_

_**Austin and Kira:**__  
Ohhh_

_**Austin:**__  
Hey sugar show me all your love  
All you're givin' me is friction_

_**Kira:**__  
Hey sugar what you gotta say?_

_**Austin:**__  
It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt_

_**Kira with Austin:**__  
I can hear the chit-chat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mama's always gotta back track  
When everybody talks back_

_**Austin and Kira:**__  
Everybody talks, everybody talks  
Everybody talks, everybody talks  
Everybody talks, everybody talks...back_

_**Austin:**__  
It started with a whisper (__**Kira:**__ Everybody talks, everybody talks)  
And that was when I kissed her (__**Kira:**__ Everybody talks, everybody talks)_

_**Austin and Kira:**__  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks...back!  
Uh! _

The audience cheered, Ally applauded even though Kira was clinging a bit too hard to her husband on the last note. The song was a hit though, she could tell.

"She's a bit trampy." Taylor whispered to her, making her laugh.

The show eventually ended and Austin and Ally, after carefully setting their awards on the coffee table, collapsed on their hotel bed and fell fast asleep.

But Kellana had different plans. Ally sat up from a deep sleep with a gasp of pain. She took a few deep breaths, but the pain kept coming.

"Austin! Austin!" she groaned, smacking his chest.

"What? What?" Austin grumbled, sitting up.

"Get me to a hospital." she whimpered, "Something's wrong with Kellana."

LINE BREAK

End Note: I put the links to Ally's dress and Jewelry on my profile. And I know I took some liberties with the Grammy's, but that's why they call it fiction! Thanks for taking the time.


	9. Better Early Than Late

Author's Note: So, I am really really really really, a whole bunch more really's, really sorry for the wait. Life and laziness. I won't bore you with the details and you've been waiting a long time, so I'll get down to it. Someone asked how to pronounce Kellana's name. It's Kell-ahna. And the medical stuff in here? Totally not sure about the accuracy. I do not own anything you recognize blah, blah, blah, enjoy and PLEASE review.

_Previously on Over the Moon:_

_The Grammy's eventually ended and Austin and Ally, after carefully setting their awards on the coffee table, collapsed on their hotel bed and fell fast asleep._

_But Kellana had different plans._

_Ally sat up from a deep sleep with a gasp of pain. She took a few deep breaths, but the pain kept coming._

"_Austin! Austin!" she groaned, smacking his chest._

"_What? What?" Austin grumbled, sitting up._

"_Get me to a hospital." she whimpered, "Something's wrong with Kellana."_

LINE BREAK

Ally had clenched her husband's hand as familiar pain coursed through her body, but with much more fear. They had been ushered right in to the hospital and tests had been done promptly, more quickly because she was only at seven months.

"Austin, I'm scared." she whispered as the contraction left her.

"Me too." Austin said.

He wasn't going to even try to hide it. He was terrified out of his mind. Luckily, the doctor was walking in.

"What's the verdict?" Austin asked.

The doctor took Ally's wrist to check her pulse.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Moon, but it looks as though you are having this baby. Now."

"No! It's too soon!" Ally cried.

"Doctor, can't you stop these contractions?" Austin asked desperately as another one hit Ally, "Are you sure these aren't those, uh, Brandon-Hicks' or whatever they're called?"

"I'm afraid these aren't Braxton-Hicks." the doctor responded.

"It's too soon." Ally repeated, panting, that last one had been strong.

"We will have a whole team of doctors and specialist ready." the doctor said, "It's time."

Ally started crying. Austin felt so helpless.

"Will...will she live?" she sobbed, "Will my baby live? Tell me!"

"We will do everything we can."

Oh, how uncomforting those words were. Ally cried out as another contraction hit.

"Yep, it's time." the doctor said, motioning some nursed into the room.

"Too soon." Austin whispered as Ally was rolled out and into the birthing room.

A half-hour later, at 4:22 a.m., Kellana Moon was brought into the world. Alive, if that melodious sound of crying was anything to go by.

"She has to be incubated immediately." a doctor said.

"I can't hold her?" Ally asked.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Moon." the doctor said sympathetically, "Your baby is going to need a little help breathing."

"Will she live?" Austin asked bluntly, his voice hoarse with emotion.

"I think she has a very good chance." the doctor said, "If we get her to the neonatal unit now."

"Go with them Austin." Ally pleaded, panting heavily and sweating profusely.

"Yes, we'll get your wife cleaned up." a nurse said.

Though he was moving quickly down the hall behind the doctor and his incubated daughter, everything seemed to pass by him in slow motion. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. Suddenly a hand was pressed to his chest, preventing him from going forward.

"I'm not leaving my little girl!" he growled.

"I know sir." a nervous orderly said, "But you need to wear this protective clothing."

Austin nodded mutely and took the offered scrubs, hair net, foot covers, and mask. He donned them quickly and sat in the chair he had been provided, right next to Kellana.

"Oh Kell-belle." he whispered, running his gloved hand on the glass, longing to touch her, "You're gonna make it. I know you are."

LINE BREAK

Ally stared up at the ceiling of her room. Almost looking to it for answers. She had all but screamed at the nurses fluttering around, telling them to leave her alone. Austin was still with the baby, she presumed, she hadn't seen him. And fort the moment, that was just fine. She was such a mish-mash of emotions. She was sad, scared, angry, happy…god she was a mess.

"Hey sweetie."

Ally's eyes left the silent ceiling and looked over, squinting in the dim light.

"Who are you?" Ally asked.

The person chuckled softly, taking off their sunglasses, hat and…wig.

"Oh, Taylor!" Ally began to cry again.

A familiar face. Thank God.

"Oh honey."

Taylor Swift rushed to Ally's side and held her. Ally was so happy to see her friend.

"Where's Austin?" Taylor asked, kissing the top of Ally's head.

"With Kellana." Ally sniffled.

Taylor pulled a chair up close to the bed and clasped one of Ally's hands.

"I'm so glad you're here." Ally said, "But, how did you know?"

"Austin texted me. He thought since he was with the baby, you'd want somebody with you." Taylor answered, "I wouldn't be anywhere else."

Ally gave a small smile.

"He's so sweet." she said, "So are you."

"Aww." Taylor cooed.

"Taylor?"

They both looked up to see a ragged looking Austin. Ally finally got a good look at her husband. In the rush to get her to the hospital he had thrown on his white shirt and black slacks from the award show. Only now they were very wrinkled.

"You came." he said.

Taylor stood and embraced him.

"Of course I did. Now, sit." she said, pushing him into the chair she had vacated.

Though he felt he was being rude, taking the only chair, he was too tired to argue.

"Thanks for coming Tay." he said.

"How's Kellana?" Ally asked.

Austin ran his hands down his face with a sigh before letting his hands fall limply into his lap.

"Stable." he responded.

"Is there anything I can do?" Taylor asked, rubbing Austin's shoulders.

"Could you call my dad?" Ally asked, "I just don't have the energy to explain everything."

"Of course."

After taking Ally's phone and replacing her disguise, Taylor stepped out of the room to give her friends some privacy and make the call.

"I don't know how this happened." Ally said quietly.

Austin took his wife's hand and kissed gently.

"The doctor said this just happens sometimes." he said softly.

"What if I did something wrong? What if this is all my fault? What if she-" a sob wracked her body, preventing her from being able to say anything further.

Austin stood and pulled her into his arms.

"No darling. You did everything right." he whispered soothingly.

"How would you know?" Ally snapped.

Austin stepped back in surprise. Ally's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh, Austin, I'm-I'm sorry." she babbled.

Austin just held her again. Taylor rapped lightly on the door and entered the room.

"Well, it took a bit of calming down on your father's part, but I was finally able to tell him what's going on. He said that he and some lady, uh, Kathy?"

"Karen." Ally said, "My step-mother."

"Karen." Taylor repeated, "They're getting on the first flight out here. Ally's dad said he would call your parents Austin."

"What about Kaylin and Kyler?" Ally asked.

"Your dad said he'd leave them with your friend Trish."

Ally nodded.

"I bet they're confused." Austin commented absently, and then yawned so hard his jaw popped audibly.

"Okay." Taylor said sternly, "I'm gonna go see if there's a cot for you Austin. You both need sleep."

She put her hands up when they started to protest.

"I know it will be difficult, but you both are virtually dead on your feet. I will stay up and wake you if anything changes."

Soon, both Austin and Ally were fast asleep. And true to her word, Taylor stayed.

LINE BREAK

When they woke up it was about four in the afternoon, a call from Ally's dad waking them, they had arrived at the airport. Taylor offered to pick them up.

"No, I'll get them." Austin said, getting up off the uncomfortable cot with a grunt, "You stay with Ally."

He needed some air. He borrowed Taylor's hat and sunglasses and left tiredly.

Not long after her husband left, a doctor came in and informed Ally that she could see Kellana. So both she and Taylor changed into the protective wear and sat in front of Kellana's incubator.

Ally teared up looking at her daughter. Her dear, sweet, innocent, tiny little girl, all hooked up to wires and tubes.

"Kellana is stable Mrs. Moon." a nurse reported, "I'm Leah."

Ally nodded in recognition of the words, but mostly she was listening to the, blessedly, steady beeping of the monitor beside the incubator.

"I wish I could hold her." Ally said wistfully, itching to break through the glass that was not allowing her that simple request.

"I know sweetie." Taylor said, rubbing Ally's back.

"How do you do this?" Ally asked Leah, "How do you work around…all this?"

Ally gestured around the cold, sterile room.

"Some days are harder than others." Leah commented thoughtfully, "But I see hope in this room. I see strength, the strength of life filling these precious little ones, your little one."

A tear rolled down Ally's face. This time it wasn't a tear of sadness, but hope. A little bit of hope.

LINE BREAK

Austin hadn't realized that he'd fallen asleep until he was gently shaken.

"Austin?"

Austin opened his eyes to see his father and mother-in-law looking at him worriedly.

"Oh, hey guys." he murmured sleepily, wincing, for he'd been dozing in an awful airport chair.

"Oh honey, you're dead on your feet." Karen said, hugging Austin.

"Thanks for coming." he said.

"Of course son." Lester said, clapping a hand on Austin's shoulder, "Your parents will be arriving in a half hour."

They waited quietly, Austin filling them in on what he did know about Kellana's condition. Soon he was rushing into his parents arms.

"Let's go." he said, grabbing a bag from his mother.

Suddenly camera flashes blinded the group.

"_Austin! Is it true your wife's in the hospital!"_

"_Are these your family?"_

"_Austin!"_

"_Austin!"_

Oh, this was the last thing he need. He shoved past the crowd of reporters, Lester doing the same while shielding Karen best he could. Mike and Mimi were more used to it. They managed to make it to Austin's rental. Austin tried to get in the front, but Lester stopped him, holding out his hand. Austin happily handed over the keys and climbed into the backseat between his mother and father after instructing Lester on how to use the GPS to find the hospital.

"Sleep honey." Karen said, "We'll find our way."

A reporter rapped on the back window.

"_Austin! Is your baby dead?"_

Austin's eyes flashed angrily and Karen and Mimi gasped.

"Lester?" Austin said sharply.

"Yeah kid?"

"Run that reporter over for me will ya?"

He fell asleep to laughter.

LINE BREAK

Ally was so happy to see her father, Karen, Mike and Mimi. In person that is. They were already on the news, shoving through the reporters at the airport.

"Oh, daddy." Ally sighed into his chest as he hugged her.

"Has the doctor told you anything definitive?" Lester asked.

"Speak of the devil." Austin said, munching on some stale trail-mix he had gotten out of the vending machine down the hall.

"Hi Mrs. Moon." the doctor greeted.

"What is it?" Ally asked immediately

"Kellana is expected to make a full recovery. She is already growing stronger."

There were relieved sighs around the room.

"She is going to need to stay in the neonatal unit for at least two weeks. I know you are eager to get back to Miami, but she is not healthy enough for plane travel right now. We'll reevaluate Kellana at the end of the two weeks and let you know. Mrs. Moon, you are free to leave as soon as we can get your discharge papers in order."

"L-l-leave?" Ally sputtered, "I can't just leave her!"

"You can visit her all you want." the doctor said kindly, "But you can't stay here in the hospital."

Austin watched his wife fall apart again. He couldn't stand it any longer. He practically ran out of the room.

Mimi gave her husband a look. Mike nodded and followed after his son. His heart broke when he found his son leaning against an old vending machine, shaking with silent sobs.

"Austin." Mike said softly, laying a hand on his son's shoulder.

Austin turned and embraced his father so tightly that Mike thought his ribs would break.

"Let it all out son." Mike whispered, returning the hug.

Austin pulled back after a bit, wiping the tears from his face.

"Dad, I've never been so scared." Austin cried.

Mike set his hands on Austin's shoulders and made his son look him in the eyes.

"She's gonna be okay Austin. You heard the doctor. Kellana is stronger. Just like her dad." Mike said.

Austin smiled tearfully for a moment before responding.

"And her mom." Austin added, "Definatly like her mother."

"I think she's a good mix of both of you." Mike said.

"She's barely a day old dad." Austin chuckled.

"A father knows." Mike said, "Just like you will."

The two men headed towards Ally's room.

"Thanks dad." Austin said.

Mike just punched Austin's shoulder lightly.

That's all Austin needed.

LINE BREAK

The following two weeks were long and stressful, but at the end of them, Kellana Emily Moon was given the ok to go home. Ally was not only happy about that, now she could finally see Kaylin and Kyler. She had never been gone from them for so long. She would have run off the plane when they landed in Miami, but she had a sleeping infant in her arms.

"Mom! Mommy!"

Kaylin and Kyler ran up, impatiently waiting to catch their first glimpse of their now screaming baby sister.

"She's perfect mommy." Kaylin said from Austin's arms.

"Yes, she is." Ally agreed, leaning down to kiss the top of Kyler's head.

Austin and Ally chatted a bit with Trish, Dez and Emily, letting the latter hold her goddaughter.

Finally it was just the five of them. Ally felt like she finally caught her breath for the first time in two weeks.

"How about we go home?" Austin suggested.

Her husband said the sweetest things.

LINE BREAK

A/N: More to come, I swear. Thanks for reading.


	10. IMPORTANT! Author's Note

Authors Note: First off, I am SO SO SO SO sorry. I haven't written in forever and I'm afraid this isn't a chapter, but the story isn't over. My life right now is so up in the air. I've just moved and I'm having to spend all my time looking for work and unpacking. On top of that, I have massive, MONUMENTAL, writers block. So for gosh sakes, throw me some ideas, I'll be sure to credit you. Thank you all so much for your support of Slapped and Over the moon.


End file.
